


Wake Up Call

by thematteltomytrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But also fluff and smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, bottom!trixie, top!katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thematteltomytrixie/pseuds/thematteltomytrixie
Summary: Best friends Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova have been living next to each other for years. They're the closest of friends, sharing secrets, messages and even a popular internet show. But what happens when one of them starts developing feelings and the other one gets a wake up call?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this fic on wattpad for a long time and decided to finally post it on here! the chapters won't be that long, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Tate

Trixie's POV

I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm going off. I turn it off and look at the time. 7:00 am. Darn, set it an hour too early. Nothing to stress about though, today is Tuesday and Tuesday's always make me happy. Why? Because on Tuesday I get to record an episode of UNHhhh with Brian. I love seeing Brian, seeing as he's my best friend. His geeky, way over the top behaviour never fails to make me smile. He's probably still asleep though, so I don't see the point of calling him this early. We usually call in the morning and talk about what we're going to talk about or just have conversations about hot guys, dates we've been on or awkward situations that have occured. So I decide to get up and take a shower.

As I walk out the shower, dry myself off and wrap my towel around my waist I think about how I'm going to spend the rest of my day. I haven't planned anything else other than record the episode. Currently I'm not talking to anyone as well so dates aren't a thing either at the moment. I frown, and continue drying myself off and getting dressed. I look at my clothing that I use for my drag and try to decide on what I want to wear. I grab an outfit and carefully pack it in, together with a wig and all my makeup. I don't like changing at home, I'd rather change at the studio. Brian doesn't, he comes in drag to the studio but he likes seeing my routine. Once packed I head downstairs and make myself something to eat. It's currently 9:12 am so I don't have to rush seeing I have to be at the studio at 12. Plenty of time.

Suddenly, right as I'm about to stick my spoon with a mountain of cereal in my mouth I can hear my phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. Without thinking, I drop my spoon and sprint from the couch to the kitchen and quickly pick up without even seeing the name. "Brian speaking." I say rather sternly. "Hieeeeeeee." I hear on the other end of the phone. Justin. "Hey boo, what's up?" I ask him, walking back to the couch only to be confronted with a huge mess. I sigh softly. "Wellllll, Raja, Raven, Sharon and I are going out tonight. Wanna come?" He asks me. It's a really nice gesture, and I love them all but 1, he knows I barely drink, and 2, it always ends up with me being the caretaker. "Ugh, I'd love to come but I don't know if my head will be up for it tonight." I say, biting my finger since I really feel guilty turning them down. "That's okay baby, we'll catch up later this week. Love ya!" And with that he hangs up. I sigh. Sometimes I feel like I'm a drop-out or something. Like, I'm a drag queen, I just don't belong in any of the friend groups. Oh well.

Around 11:20 I put my bag in the trunk of my car and get in, driving away earlier to make a stop at the grocery store to buy me and Brian some Red Bulls and make a stop at Starbucks because honestly, why not? It's 11:53 when I pull into the parking lot at the WOWPresents studios. I take out my bag, my grocery store bag and hold them in one hand as I walk inside with my Starbucks cup in the other hand. And as soon as I walk in my eyes catch a glimpse of her. Standing at the table full with food is Katya, eating whatever. "Can't stop stuffing your mouth for once?" I yell at her causing her to turn around. She notices me and my joke sinks in causing her flailing I'm-actually-dying-send-actual-help laugh to come out. She swallows and comes running at me to embrace me tightly. "Hi cutie!" She yells directly in my ear. I drop my bags carefully and hug her back tightly. "Hey babygirl." I reply and give her a quick peck on her cheek. I pick my bags up again and walk to our shared dressing room. "What's in the grocery store bag?" She asks. "Yeah no I'm doing marvelous! Red Bull, cunt." I reply, and her eyes widen as she grabs one from the bag. "Thank you thank you thank youuuu! I'm sorry. I love you." She says, cracking the can open and drinking almost half of it. "Jesus christ calm down, I need you alive on set." I say, standing behind a little wall to undress and to tuck. Not that I'm ashamed of my body or towards Katya, it just goes faster without her constant distracting. I put on my undergarments and pantyhose and get started on my makeup - Katya's favourite part-, laying it all out in front of my mirror and I get in my chair.

\---

We wrap up the episode and chat with some of the crewmembers. "Nice performance, ladies!" A familiar voice suddenly yells. From around the corner suddenly comes everyone's favorite bald guy. RuPaul. "Ru? What are you doing here?" We both ask. He usually doesn't show up at the shows that are filmed at WOWPresents. "Well, I'm here for Katya," Ouch. "Katya, I came to deliver you some very special news. I wanted to bring it personal, seeing as you were one of our and a fan favourite. You're gonna be on AllStars 2 honey! If you're up for it." Ru says to Katya, patiently awaiting her response. I turn my head to look at Katya, who's turned pale and literally froze. I tap her shoulder and she comes back to life. "Uh.. Ru, god.. When and where?" She says without thinking twice. Without thinking about me. "You'll be getting further information in the next months. But I assume you're up for it then?" He asks, and Katya nods insanely fast. "Good! I will see you later darling. Trixie." He says, and leaves. As soon as he's gone I walk away to our dressing room, Katya storming in behind me. "Trixie?" She softly says. "Hm?" I reply. "You seem mad. Are you mad? Please don't be mad. I need to do this! I need to prove that I infact CAN wi-" I cut her off by pressing my finger against her lips. "I'm not mad, not at you. Did you see how Ru acted towards me?" I say, pulling my finger back and making a face at the red lipstick on it. Not saying how I think it's inconsiderate not to talk about it with your best friend first. "Well, he did come for me.." She replies and I glance at her. "I mean, bad Ru!" She quickly tries to cover up for it. I chuckle softly and punch her against her shoulder. "I'm happy for you, that you got a second chance. But you better not fuck it up or I'll whoop your ass." I say with a stern look, and she nods.

I give Katya a ride home but on our way home she got hungry so I drove past Taco Bell and ordered everything she wanted, paid, got the food and parked in the parking lot. For some reason I love seeing her eat. She looks like an actual bear devouring a raw salmon. We talk about some stuff and as she's done eating and threw away the remains I drive her home. Once there she gives me a quick peck on my cheek and gets out of the car. "Text me when you're home sweetie!" He yells and I reply with a thumbs up before driving away, to home. As soon as I come home I walk upstairs and drop down on my bed, I grab my phone to send Katya a snapchat. I make a selfie of myself, still in drag, with a kissy face, caption it with "Oh honey, I'm home!" and send it. Within a minute I receive one back of her with a filter that when she opens her mouth heart eyes appear with the caption "When will 'home' be my place?" with a smirking emoji. I love Katya so much, I love her dorky behaviour and I'm so glad to have her as my best friend. I send one back of me laying on bed showing the empty spot in my king size bed with the caption "Thought it was my place? Ain't seeing you here honey". I lay my phone next to me and sigh with a smile.

The snapping continued for about 1 hour until my phone ran out of battery. With a feeling of major panic I'm running through my house trying to find my charger. Where did I leave the goddamn thing?! I never ever leave her on read or not open something. With actual sweat running down my forehead I'm pacing back and forth through my living room, thinking where I could've left it. My car! I sprint outside only to find out I forgot my car keys. Running back inside, grabbing them and running back out I unlock my car and in the spot where normally a car lighter is is my charger. I sigh and grab it a bit too enthusiastic. As I'm back inside I run upstairs and plug it in. As soon as I plug it in I get shocked. What the hell? I look at my charger and notice I completely destroyed it. All the tiny cables ripped out. I groan loudly. Is Wall-Mart still open? Probably, but I'm not going out in this. Katya will have to wait a bit longer I guess. I take off all my clothes, makeup and my wig and change into my boy clothes. I head downstairs and jump into my car. Driving way over the speed limit to the nearest Wall-Mart. I park my car and run inside, luckily I know where the chargers are because this happens to me rather often. I grab multiple and head to the cash desk. A really nice lady scans my items. "Issues with your phone?" She asks, I nod. She laughs. "I can see, your forehead is all sweaty. Left someone on read?" She asks with a chuckle and tells me how much it is. I grab my creditcard and swipe it through the paying thing. "Well, yeah. And they get concerned easily." I reply with a nervous laugh. She gives me my receipt and wishes me a good night, I say good night as well and rush back to my car. Once inside I take one out of the package and plug it into my car and into my phone. Yes! It works! I drive back home and let it charge on the way.

As I pull up in my driveway I notice a familiar face standing in front of my door furiously knocking. I get out of my car with my phone and leave the charger inside. The other two I bought I take with me and walk towards me door. "Don't like being left on read, huh?" I say to Brian and he turns around. "For fuck sake I thought you were dead!" He says to me and sighs in relief. "Sorry to disappoint." I say with a joking tone, he gives me an angry look. "Wanna stay for a while?" I ask him as I open my door. "Sure, I don't see why not." He replies as he walks inside my house and instantly walks to my couch and plops down on it. "..Comfortable?" I ask with a giggle. He looks at me and nods with the cutest smile ever. Adorable. I sit myself down next to him and ask him if he wants to watch a movie, to which he replies with an excited yes. We choose a movie on Netflix and watch it.

A while after the movie is over I wake up, only to find out Brian has his head resting on my shoulder. I nudge him to wake him up. He wakes up and rubs his eyes. "What? How late is it?" He asks sheepish. I look at my phone. "12:15 am. I could bring you home or you could sleep here?" I ask, hoping he goes for the latter since I am NOT in the mood for driving. "Hm.. You don't mind me staying here?" He asks while yawning. "Ofcourse not! Are you crazy?" I say to him to which he replies with a smile. I stand up and let him walk before me to my bedroom. I don't have a spare bed, but Brian and I have slept together multiple times. He walks into my bedroom where he inmediately takes off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt until he's left in his boxers. I catch myself looking at him, and he seems to notice but he shakes it off and so do I. He crawls into my bed and so do I. "Brian?" He asks me, I turn to him and raise my eyebrows. "Are you really not mad I'm gonna be on All Stars 2?" He asks me with something that looks like guilt in his eyes. It saddens me, but I don't know why. "No silly, I'm happy you're getting a second chance," I say with a smile which makes him smile as well. "who else is gonna be there?" I ask, genuinly interested. "Uh, Alyssa, Alaska, Ginger, Det-" I cut him off. "Ginger? That cunt that calls you her best friend?" I say with a disgusted look on my face. He bursts into a laugh. "Yes, yes, but calm down. My only best friend is youuuuu!" He says while pulling me into a hug. The skin to skin contact makes me blush, but I do hug him back. "You bet your sweet ass I am. Now go to sleep, we're getting breakfast together tomorrow." I say to him and I hear him gasp in excitement. He then all of a sudden plants a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, Brian." He says. "Goodnight honey." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Katya POV

As my eyes flutter open from the light that beams inside through the window I stretch my arms. Hm? The bed is empty? Brian must've already gotten up. I yawn and as I want to turn around to snooze again I hear my name being yelled from downstairs. My eyes shoot open and I jump out of bed, sprinting downstairs completely forgetting I'm only in my boxers. As I walk into the kitchen Brian turns around and immediately his cheeks turn a light pink. "I'm sorry, I'll get dressed in a minute. What's up?" I ask him, casually leaning against the refrigerator. "All I wanted was for you to finally wake up, it's past 1 pm. So technically breakfast will be lunch now." He says to me with a chuckle. I awkwardly shuffle around, scratching the back of my head. "You know I'm a heavy sleeper, next time just punch me in the face or something." I say to him and he laughs. I turn around to walk back upstairs to get dressed. I put back on the clothes I wore when I arrived here and head back downstairs after checking if I don't like I'm an actual dead person.

"Ready?" Brian asks me, impatiently waiting at the front door. "Calm down princess, I'm ready!" I reply, hurrying to him. "You look even better in daylight." He says with a wink before opening the door and walking to his car while unlocking it with his key. I get in and he starts the car. I plug his aux cord into my phone to play both our favorite album. American, by RuPaul. We sing along as he drives us somewhere, I'll see where we end up. I reach out my hand to turn up the volume right as he's about to do the same, ending up with his hand lightly grazing mine as he pulls it back quickly with a nervous giggle. "Oh like you've never held my hand before, don't flatter yourself sweetheart." I say sassily, making him laugh even harder. "Well, most times its you who forcefully grabs my hand and shakes it around like a maniac while flailing." He replies. "Touché, asshole." I say as I stick my tongue out. Shortly after we arrive at this beautiful diner where you can eat both breakfast, lunch and dinner. "Going fancy, huh?" I say with a wide smile looking at the beautiful outside of the place. We both get out, he locks the car and we walk inside. "I have a reservation, Firkus." Brian says to a waitress, and she leads us to her table. He made a reservation? There's barely any people in here. We both sit down and order our drinks, he orders a soda and I order a red wine.

"When will you be leaving?" Brian asks me right as I'm about to take a bite of my salmon and cream cheese bagel. "Uh.. 1 month I believe." I reply rather softly, his eyes have a sparkle of sadness in them. "Oh." He says. "That's rather.. soon." He says, stirring around in his soup. "I know," I say as I grab his hand to which I can feel him tense up. "But I'm still here for 1 more month, we have 3 more episodes to film and I'm going to make your life a living hell while I'm still here so you can rest when I'm gone. Deal?" I say to him, brushing with my thumb over the back of his hand. He looks up at me and cracks a tiny smile. "Deal."

After we're done eating and paid for it we decided to go on a walk through a park. It's quite a big park and I'm fond of walking, so I'm happy. Brian on the other hand whines about moving 2 steps. "I'm tireeeeed! I said a walk not a marathon!" I hear behind me. As I turn around I see Brian pulling himself forward which makes me laugh. The adorable little dork. "Come on! It's good for you!" I yell back at him. I decide to stop and wait for him to catch up. He notices that I've stopped and hurried over to me, kind of panting. "I know a really nice spot over on that hill where you can see most of town. It's not that far, your little legs will be able to handle it." I point to the hill and look at him with puppy eyes. "Oh no, no no. I'm not doing that. That hill is steep as fuck!" He replies, crossing his arms. "I'll carry you?" I say a bit too eager, holding my hands in front of me like I'm praying. I see him thinking. "Fine." He says with a sigh and I jump and clap in response. I turn around and squat a bit for him to jump on my back. "What's taking you so long?" I ask and turn my head to look at him. He looks at me, quickly shakes his head and jumps onto my back. I was too late with catching him so we tumble forwards, Brian rolling over me onto the ground and we both burst into a laugh. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect you were gonna jump that time!" I say to him, my head hovering over his and we look into each others eyes. "Dumbass." He says with a chuckle and keeps staring into my eyes before standing up, ready to try it again. I do the same thing and he jumps, this time I do catch him and stand up straight again. A bit wobbly I take my first step and a loud yelp leaves Brian's mouth. "Calm! I'm not gonna drop you again!" I say to him and he flails his legs wildly while screaming 'Giddy up!', and I continue walking with him on my back up the hill.

We finally arrive at this bench right underneath a tree after almost dropping Brian 2 more times and a lot of stopping to laugh. I let him slide off of my back and we both sit down. "Oh shit you were right, It's gorgeous up here!" He says to me with wide eyes. "Told you, not all I talk is crap." I say. "Not all, but mostly everything." He says with an innocent smile to which I react by hitting his arm. "Ow! Dick!" He says, wanting to hit me back but I grab him by his wrist and he just looks at me, eventually laying his head against my shoulder. He gives up so easily.

We sit like that for a while, talking about whatever before heading back to his car. The walk back went by quicker and we get in his car ready to drive home. "You can just drop me off at your place, my car is still there." I say to him, he nods. The ride home is silent, we don't really talk. The look he gave when I said I have a month left is stuck in my thoughts. I look outside the window and sigh softly. I don't want to leave, but I also really want to take this second opportunity. He pulls up at his driveway and we both get out. We both say our goodnights and he wants to walk to his front door but I grab his hand. He turns around to look and me and I approach him. He looks at me with a shocked expression not knowing what to expect. I wrap my arms around him tightly and pull him into a big hug, he doesn't hesitate hugging back. "Thanks for today, I had a really great time. And please promise me you won't think too much about that 1 month." I whisper. "I can't promise that, but I'll try." He replies softly. I pull back and walk to my car. Honking at him before driving away. As I look into my mirror I can see Brian walking into the streets to look when I'm out of his neighbourhood. Fuck.

\--- 

Trixie's POV

It's been quite a few days since I've last seen Brian. We did have our usual call every morning, which have turned into facetime calls. I remember the first time he picked up, looking at me with his sleepy face and baggy eyes. I giggle softly thinking about it as I'm eating breakfast, watching tv. I'm going to grab a drink with Justin and Aaron today, I haven't seen them in ages as well and I'm really excited. Aaron always felt like my drag mom. I turn off my tv and walk back to my kitchen to put my emtpy bowl in the dishwasher before walking upstairs to get dressed. I put on a regular grey shirt, jeans and my pink converse. I look at myself in the mirror to fix my hair and put on a tiny, tiny bit of foundation. Just to fix up some blemishes. After I've confirmed I look decent enough to head out I walk back downstairs, grab my keys and walk outside and to my car after locking the door behind me.

I drive to the Starbucks we're going to meet up in silence. I love music, I really do, but only when there's a passenger next to me who can dance to it and sing along. I look to the empty seat next to me and my smile disappears. For a second I imagined Brian sitting next to me, since I'm so used to me and him being together so often. I sigh softly and look at the road again. I drive around the corner and I'm so glad I can see Aaron's car already there. I park my car and get out, I don't see them sitting outside so I'm guessing they're inside. I try to pull the door but it doesn't budge. Is it locked? But I swear that's Aaron's car. I try to pull it again, and again until an employee pulls the door open. I look at him flustered and my cheeks turn a bright red. I hear familiar laughter and walk inside only to be greeted with Sharon, who surprisingly came in drag. I laugh nervously as I walk to her and sit next to her at her booth. "H-Hey sweetheart." I say to her as she leans in and we give each other 3 kisses. "Hey doll. Didn't see the 'push' sign on the door?' She asks with a chuckle. I scratch the back of my head. "Well, no, I honestly thought it was closed." I reply. "Where's Justin?" I ask Sharon. "He's getting us drinks, he'll be here soon." She replies.

A minute or so later Justin comes walking at our table, his face lighting up as he sees me sitting there. I spread my arms and as soon as he sets down our drinks he hugs me tightly. "I've missed you so muchhhhh!" He practically yells into my ear. "I've missed you too baby!" I reply as he lets go and goes to sit next to Sharon, laying his hand on her thigh which makes me raise an eyebrow. Sharon looks at Justin and then back at me. I want to open my mouth and say something but Sharon cuts me off. "Yes." She says. I point with my finger from Sharon to Justin and back to Sharon, multiple times. She laughs and nods. "Yes honey, we're back together. That's why we both wanted to hang out with you." She says, laying her hand on Justin's. "I'm so happy for you two!" I say almost squeeling, my face lighting up like I'm holding 10 kittens at a time. "But, what's with the day-time drag?" I ask her. "Oh! I have a gig later today and didn't feel like doing everything there, so I just did it at home." She replies. "I absolutely LOVE your new wig. It's so real!" I say to her as I go with my fingers through her wig. "Thanks love." She replies and blows a kiss my way. I pull my hand back and grab my drink.

We sit there for about an hour and a half, talking about basically everything. But all of a sudden Justin drops a question that I wasn't prepared for. "How are things between you and Katya? There was no UNHhhh this week, and she's leaving in what, 2 weeks, 1 week?" As he drops the name Katya I almost choke on my drink. I'd just love to ignore or pretend I didn't hear it. But I heard it. Loud and clear. "We're fine. More than fine, haven't been better actually. I just haven't seen her lately, but I assume she's busy with packing. What else could she be busy with, huh?" I quickly blurt out. "I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry? I'll be right back." I say as I walk away from the table as quickly as I can, not looking back. I spend ages at the counter trying to decide what slice of cake to buy. I order 3 slices of red velvet cake and as the cashier hands them to me and I turn around to look back I see Sharon and Justin both staring at me. Have they been staring the whole time? How long have I been standing here? I crack a nervous giggle and walk back, placing the three plates on the table. All the way from the counter back to the table their eyes have followed me. "Bon appétit?" I say, and luckily they just both kind of shake it off.

It's 2 hours later and we're all ready to leave, mostly because Sharon has her gig in 30. We all step outside to say our goodbyes, but Sharon comes to hug me. "I'm calling you tonight." She whispers into my ear before pulling her head back. I just awkwardly nod and wave as I walk back to my car and get in. I see them get in Sharon's car and driving away. They honk at me and I honk back as I watch them drive away. I sit in my car for about 10 more minutes, just thinking to myself. I have no idea what happened in there and I have no idea how to explain it to Sharon. Just as I'm about to start my car I can hear my phone buzz. I grab it and as I read the name on the screen my heart almost skips a beat. Brian. I quickly answer. "Hey boo!" I say. "Hey," He replies rather serious. "Listen, can we talk?" He asks me. My heart sinks all the way into my shoes. "Uh, sure. My place or yours?" I ask him. "Mine." And with that, he hangs up. I start my car as fast as possible and drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie's POV

I drive as fast as I can to Brian's house, my tires screeching and my heart almost pounding out of my chest. He never sounds this serious so I'm worried there might be something wrong. Did he get scrapped from the season? Is he ill? All sorts of thoughts circling around in my head. About 25 minutes later I pull up in his driveway and quickly get out. I lock my car and rush to his front door, furiously knocking on his door. After about a minute I hear the lock opening and the door softly opens, only to be greeted with Brian who looks like he's a walking corpse. He sees me and his face lights up, before tightly hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his back. We're both standing in complete silence until I hear sniffling. I pull back and notice Brian's red, puffy eyes. "Alright, okay, we're going to talk." I say in a soothing voice before making him walk inside and walking in behind him. I make him sit down on his couch where he immediately wraps the blanket around him. His house is dark, really dark. I feel terribly bad for not checking up on Brian for so long. I decide to make him a cup of tea and head into his kitchen. As the water boils I look over the little wall that devides the kitchen from the living room to look at Brian. He's just sitting down and staring at the wall in front of him. My heart shatters into a million tiny pieces. I've never seen him like this and I have no idea how to solve it. I walk back to the living room with two cups of tea and put one down on a coaster in front of him. He looks at it, then looks up at me. A soft and crackly 'thank you' escapes his mouth. "Drink, please." I say to him and he softly grabs ahold of his mug.

As we're both done with our tea and I've set my mug down I look at Brian. "Tell me, what's going on?" I ask him softly. He looks at me, on the verge of crying. "I-I.. I can't do it. I can't fucking do it." He says. "Can't do what?" I ask. "All stars 2," He looks at me. "I can't do it again." He sighs and I raise my eyebrows. This comes as a shock to me. Brian has always been up for competition. "Are you saying you want to drop out? Before it even started? Before knowing how you feel the first day you're there?" I say to him, noticing my voice has become harder. "I- I don't know.." He softly replies. I get up from my couch and sit down on my knees in front of him. "Listen to me-" I grab ahold of his chin and turn his face to face me. "Listen. You're going to do this. You can always drop out if you really don't feel like you belong there. But you're NOT going to drop out before it has even started. And if you're not going to do this for yourself, do it for me. Capiche?" I say to him, finally letting go of his chin and laying my hands on his knees. He stays silent for a good while before grabbing ahold of my hands. As soon as his hands touch mine my cheeks turn a soft pink, luckily it's quite dark. "You're right. Thank you so much." He says and let's go of my hands to hug my tightly. I hug him back for a good while before pulling back. "Want me to stay for a while?" I ask and he nods happily. I kick off my shoes and crawl on the couch next to him.

We spend our time watching dumb movies or old drag race episodes to inspire Brian. He seems happier than he was when I saw him open the door. It kills me from the inside when I see Brian so sad. Right now we're tangled up, my legs around his waist and his head against my chest. We end up like this a lot. Suddenly I see my phone go off on the table. "Can you hand it to me please?" I ask Brian and he extends his arm to grab it and hand it to me. I notice him pausing to read the name on the screen. "Sharon? Why is she calling you?" He asks me before handing it. Fuck. I completely forgot about Sharon. I wait for the call to switch to my voicemail before laying it away again. "Don't know." I say casually. He shakes his head and escapes out of my foot lock. "Sharon only calls you when there's something, I know that. I know Sharon's your drag mom." Brian says to me, now sitting up straight making me sit up straight as well. "Calm down, I don't know why she's calling, really." I say to him. "Then call her back. She'll tell you, right?" He says to me, what looks like a smirk on his face. He always wants to know everything. "No! I mean, I'm spending time with you right now." I say with a nervous giggle. He then all of a sudden pins me down and sits on my stomach, starting to tickle me. I burst into laughter trying to get him off me. "Tell me!" He yells as he continues. "T-There's nothing!" I reply and he stops, moving his face insanely close to mine, looks at me and then moves it to my ear. "Now." He whispers. His breath against my ear makes my heart beat faster. "I.." I softly start. "First get off me please, your heavy smoker body is crushing me." I say jokingly, he laughs and gets off me. I sit up straight, look at him in the eyes and everything falls in place. Why I acted so strange today with Sharon and Justin, why my heart skips a beat whenever I either receive a text or a call from Brian, why I feel like I'm walking on clouds whenever I look into his eyes. I'm in love with my best friend. "Well?" He asks me. I shake my head and sigh. "I, might have feelings for someone." I look at him and for the first time ever I'm having difficulties with reading his expression. He's just, looking at me with a blank face. Then his face turns happy. "Really?! Who?" He asks. I have to swallow. Should I tell him? "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that. Maybe when it becomes something I will." I reply, laying back into my comfy position. "Aw.. But I wanna meet him." He replied. Oh Brian, you're so innocent.

"Wanna go to bed?" He offers after a minute of silence. I nod and get off the couch, holding out my hand for him to grab, which he does. I know exactly where everything is so I lead us to the bedroom where we take off our clothes and get into bed. Brian turns to the other side and I don't know whether to spoon him from behind or just keep laying like I am. I really like Brian, but it'll ruin things if I tell him now. I sigh and turn to my side, back facing him, dozing off to sleep pretty quickly. 

\--- 

Katya's POV

Brian left rather early this morning, kind of nervous and having his phone ready to dial someone. I know exactly who, Sharon. I went back upstairs to lay in bed and roll myself up in my blankets. Brian's words from last night really got to me, and as of now I'm excited again to be on All Stars 2. But his behaviour last night after Sharon's call was really off. After he blurted out that he has feelings for someone, I'll admit, I pushed him, and didn't want to say who it kind of killed the mood. He usually shares everything with me. Or this 'someone' doesn't exist and he's just making something up, or maybe this someone is someone close to us and he doesn't want to get me hurt. I have no idea. All these thoughts are giving me a major headache. I squirm my arm out of my blanket, grab the TV remote and turn it on. Family guy is on, usually I hate that show but right now I'm glad to be watching it, simple entertainment. As I watch it I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up 6 hours later and look at my clock. 5:32 pm. Almost time for dinner then. After a bit of stirring and turning around I jump out of bed. I'm thinking of inviting some girls over for dinner. For the first time ever I'm not sure of inviting Brian. I get dressed properly and head downstairs and start preparing dinner. I send a text to Ginger, Alyssa, Detox, Roxxxy, Adore and Alaska to come over. I also send a text to Bianca because I think it'll be fun for Adore. I start making dinner and within 10 minutes get a reply from Roxxxxy that she can't make it. Alaska replies with a lot of happy emojis and the others just reply with a 'cool' or 'sweet!'. About 30 minutes later my doorbell rings and as I walk to the door to open it Alaska greets me. "Hieeee baby! I haven't seen you in so long I thought you just disappeared!" She says and goes to hug me. I hug her back and smile as we both pull back. "No no, just weren't feeling myself the last couple of days." I reply. "So that's why you and Brian weren't seeing eachother lately?" She says as she walks inside and inhales. "Ooh, pasta!". I raise my eyebrow and decide to ignore her question. "I figured everybody would like that." I say and go back to the kitchen and stir with a spoon in the sauce. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang again. I ask Alaska if she can open it which she does. As the door open I faintly hear a 'Hi bitch!'. Bianca. I smile as Bianca walks in, and after her walks Adore with her usual cute grin. They're both in drag and so is Alaska. I walk towards them and give then both a hug. "Glad you could come, I really needed some company." I say to them. "Oh but ofcourse! Is Trixie coming?" Bianca asks. "Uh, no, she didn't have time, sadly." I say, this isn't true but I don't want to explain what happened. I don't even know if anything happened. It's just weird. She just nods and goes to sit down on one of my couches, Adore follows her and sits down next to her. The bell rings again and Alaska goes to open the door until everyone's here. I dress the table and put down plates filled with pasta and spoons, knives and forks for everybody to choose what to eat with. Everyone takes a seat and we all sit down and start to eat. "Are y'all excited for All Stars 2?" Alyssa asks. "Yes god! I'm happy to be competing with you bitches again!" Ginger replies and I chuckle. "It's not like competing is a thing you'll be doing, honey." Detox says to her and Ginger fake gasps. We all laugh and continue to eat and chat.

Once all done I clean the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher, I've poured everyone a glass of wine and we're all in the backyard sitting and chatting some more. I grab my phone and notice I've got a message from Brian.

Plastic Doll: Wyd?

I smile slightly until Alaska intervenes. "Who's that?" She asks me. "Brian. He asks what I'm doing." I reply and before I can put my phone away Alaska snatches it from my hand and snaps a pic with me, sending it to him. I see him come online and read it before typing.

Plastic Doll: Aw, cuties! Have fun xx

I reply with 'Thanks love x' and put my phone away. Bianca and adore announce they have to go home and everyone replies with an 'ooooh'. "Oh come on, I could be like his dad." Bianca replies with a chuckle. "It's not like Adore would mind that!" Detox almost shouts. I burst into laughter together with Alaska. "Wait! Before leaving!" I grab my phone again and open snapchat. I turn to see everyone and snap a picture. I look at it and Alaska's playfully hugging me. I gasp as I see that Bianca gave Adore a kiss on her cheek on the picture. I turn to them and Bianca winks at me before grabbing Adore's hand and walking to the front door. We all yell goodnight and I turn back to my phone. I hesitate clicking Brian's name because maybe he'll get hurt knowing I didn't invite him. Alaska then quickly taps his name and them the send arrow. "Lasky!" I yell at her. "What? She's with Sharon tonight." She replies. Oh. I frown. "Why?" I ask her. "I don't know, Sharon said they had something to talk about." She says with a casual expression.

I lay my phone away and continue chatting with Alyssa and Ginger before I notice a reply from Brian on snapchat. A video of Sharon in the front and a dancing Brian in the back with the caption 'NEVER feed her alcohol again'. I giggle and send one back of just me and Alaska with the caption 'please feed this one more, boring af'. Sharon replies with a bunch of laughing emojis. Right after I get the reply I get called by Brian but I assume it's Sharon. "Your average run-of-the-mill Russian bisexual transvestite hooker here." I say and I hear Sharon's laugh. "Hi darling, can I speak to Lasky please?" She asks me and I hand the phone to Alaska, she stand up and walks inside. I watch her but also look at the other girls, who are also watching her. After about 2 minute she walks back outside and practically throws my phone at me. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, Sharon wants to speak me." She says and hurries to the door. "Why isn't anybody telling me anything?!" I yell at her before sighing and groaning as I lean back in my chair. All the girls laugh but they all seem to want to go too. I let them walk outside and wave at them as they all get in their cars and drive away. I walk back inside and immediately walk upstairs, the mess will be cleaned tomorrow. I get undressed and crawl in bed I check my phone and see that I got another snap from Brian. A picture of him on the couch with kissy lips. No caption, just that. I stare at it until it's gone and then play it again. I smile at it, Brian's so cute. I lay my phone next to me and quickly fall asleep to have Brian's face be the last thing on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Katya's POV 

I wake up to the sound of someone calling me. I look at my phone and notice Brian's facetiming me. I roll onto my side. I pick up and rub my eyes as a cranky 'morning' leaves my mouth. "Morning handsome." Brian says with a joking tone. "Ha ha, like you look so good in the morning." I reply as I stick out my tongue. I hear him giggle. "Had a fun night with Sharon?" I ask him and I can see his face turn a light pink. "A bit too fun." He replies with a chuckle. "I'm never giving you alcohol again. If I do, it'll be here or at yours." I say to him, trying to sound stern. "Deal! Your place tonight then?" He asks. "Sweet jesus Brian, calm down! I'm busy the whole day anyway." I reply and roll onto my back again, yawning. "Awwww. With what?" He asks. "I have to start packing honey. Only a week and a half left." I reply, seeing his facial expression turn from happy to slightly sad, then all of a sudden excited. "I can help you! I really want to spend time with you as long as you're here, Bri." He says. "Some help would be nice. How late will you be here?" I ask him. "I can get dressed and be right there?" He replies. I look at the time. "If you don't mind taking another nap first, sure." I say to him and his face lights up in a weird way. "Be right there, then." And with that he ends the call. I decide to text him before he arrives since I am not in the mood to walk downstairs. 

Me: The spare key is in the flower pot next to the door x

I quickly get a reply. 

Plastic Doll: You're making this way too easy for me! Be there in 10 xx

I laugh as I read it and lay my phone away and turn on the tv to watch whatever is on. 

\---

Trixie's POV 

I drive towards Brian's house and softly hum. Sharon and I had a good talk last night, before it got all downhill. I don't remember much from what happened after that, only that Alaska came to pick Sharon up. Sharon helped me with figuring my feelings out, and she was really understanding. I am in fact in love with Brian, I just don't want to ruin anything. I pull up in his driveway, get out of the car and walk towards the door. As I walk inside I can hear his tv and his laughter upstairs. His laughter warms my heart. Seeing or hearing him happy makes me happy. I stay standing downstairs listening to him laughing. Once the laughter stops I walk upstairs and swing his bedroom door open. It startles him and he throws a pillow at me. "Oh my god! Don't do that the next time!" He says, sitting up straight. I pick up the pillow and as I stand up straight again I quickly stare at his bare torso. I can feel my cheeks turn a light pink but not overly obvious. "Next time? You're making me curious here." I say with a chuckle and throw the pillow back at him, he lays it back where it was and opens the covers. I just wore sweatpants and a loose tee so I crawl in like that after kicking off my shoes. He continues watching Friends as I look up at him, laying on my side. "Had a fun time with your best friend?" I say jokingly. He glances at me. "You jealous bitch. In fact yes, I had a great time. It was really fun." He says with an evil smile. "Thanks for the invite, dick." I reply. "I heard you were with Sharon!" He says as he also turns to lay on his side, staring into my eyes. "What did you talk about?" He asks. I want to scream that we talked about him, about me and him and want to kiss him here and now. But I can't and don't. "About Sharon and Alaska, about how All Stars 2 will go, about her replacing you for UNHhhh while you're gone." I reply, I see his eyes widen as he gasps. "Ouch! I'm glad you had a nice time, and sorry for not inviting you. I'm happy you're here now." He says with a smile and it makes my heart jump. "Now let's take that nap." He says and I turn around, pulling the covers over me. "What are you doing?" He asks. I turn around and look at him. He's looking at me with his arms spread. I turn back around and scoot closer to him, embracing him. He turns off the tv and wraps one arm around me, like this we fall asleep. 

I wake up later that day still all cuddled up with him. I inhale his scent and almost drool. He smells so nice. I nudge his side and he wakes up too, stretching out his arms. "I almost forgot you were here." He says, planting a kiss on my forehead as he gets out of bed and to the bathroom. I follow him with my eyes until he's out of the room. I stretch my arms and my legs until I'm laying on his bed like a starfish. He comes back and chuckles. "Come on, I really need to start packing. I groan and continue to lay down. "I'll sleep here and tomorrow we'll pack. Promise." I say to him with my face burried in his pillow. "Fine. But do get out please, you're making my bed all dirty." As he says it I jolt up and sit up straight to glance at him. He's changing into some sweatpants and a shirt with my face on it. "Aw, you're wearing my merch!" I say to him and he blushes slightly. I get out of bed and poke his cheek before walking out of his bedroom and downstairs. He follows me and we both sit down on his couch. Him behind me and me laying against his chest. I take out my phone and snap a selfie with him, captioning it with 'this asshole is leaving me in one and a half week.' with a crying emoji. I send it to Sharon, Alaska and some others. I quickly get a reply from Sharon. 'What are you doing there? You'd take distance sweetie!' I quickly hide my phone. But I hid it too late. "Why take distance?" Brian asks me. Fuck. "Oh, I just told her you weren't feeling too well about the whole thing and she told me that maybe it'd be better to take some distance. But honestly I think it was the alcohol that was speaking." I reply, hoping he'd buy it. "But Sharon wasn't drinking, I spoke to her later that evening on the phone." He says. "Oh. She did say it, but I thought it was bullshit." I say. I feel Brian shuffle behind me to sit up straight, I sit up as well and turn to look at him. "Brian, what's going on with you?" He asks me softly. "With me? Nothing!" I reply a bit too quickly. "No, you've been acting really weird every since 2 nights ago. You usually tell me everything and this time you're refusing to tell me? I want to know what's wrong." He says to me, grabbing ahold of my hand. "There's nothing, really." I say softly and keep looking down at our hands. 

"Brian Firkus, tell me."

I looked at him, that's all I could do. I couldn't answer his question, my throat was getting blocked and I fell deeper and deeper into a dark pit every second. I looked at his beady eyes piercing right through me. I felt bad for not telling him. But I couldn't. Not now, maybe not ever. "Well?" He asked impatiently. I couldn't get a single word out, there was a big lump stuck in my throat. My eyes were on the verge of tears. "I can't." Is all I could get out. "You can't? Can't what? Tell your best friend what is going on?" He asked and finally let go of my hand. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just can't. Please believe me." I replied softly, looking down. He stood up and I followed where he was going. He walked outside and lit a cigarette. I kept looking at him and he sometimes looked inside. I saw him sit down and noticed his shoulders shaking. Is he crying? I quickly got off the couch and hurried outside. He wasn't looking at me. "..Brian?" I softly said. No reply. I awkwardly shuffled around and decided to sit down next to him. As I wanted to open my mouth and speak he looked at me. His eyes bloodshot and puffy. "Please go away." He said. I was shocked. My eyes widened and my throat felt like I was getting choked. "Go!" He almost yelled. I slowly got up and looked at him. "I don't want to go.." I softly spoke. He put out his cigarette and stood up to face me. "Then tell me what's going on and let me help you with whatever. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep things from me." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. I felt like a wreck. I decided to make up something, it might not be the right thing but I don't want to loose Brian. I softly started to speak. "I was just.. angry at you that you had to leave." I said as I looked down. I felt somewhat better knowing this wasn't 100% a lie. It was silent for a minute but the Brian pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry honey." He said as he stroked my back with his hand. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well. I grabbed ahold of his shirt and squeeze it tightly.

After a long time of hugging we both walked back inside. He walked into the kitchen to make us both some coffee. "You could've just told me that silly." He said to me. "I just had a hard time with it, still do." I replied softly. I turned on the TV, I needed some sound instead of this silence. Brian walked back with two mugs and handed me one. After I grabbed it he sat down next to me and curled up against me. We watched TV for a while until I stood up. "I need to make a quick call." I said as I walked towards the backdoor. Brian just nodded. I walked outside and closed the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sharon's number. It didn't take long for her to pick up:

S: Hey baby, are you okay?   
T: No, no I'm not. Brian read your message and almost threatened me to tell him what was going on.   
S: He threatened you? Should I come? What's his address?   
T: Sharon calm, not like that.   
S: Hm. Did you tell him?   
T: Not that. I told him I had a hard time with him leaving and he seemed to buy it.   
S: Aha. And now you're expecting me to play along in case he comes snooping for the real answer?   
T: Well, yeah?

The seriousness in her voice threw me off. Was she not wanting to help me?

S: Ofcourse baby, I will. Are you staying there?   
T: Yeah, I'm sleeping here.   
S: I'll come by tonight, have fun while it lasts doll!

Before I can answer she hung up. I groan softly but then smile and walk back inside. "Who was that?" Brian asks me with a smile. "Sharon. She's coming over tonight. Couldn't tell her no before she hung up." I replied and scratched the back of my head as I walk back to the couch and sat down next to him. "Ooh! Company! Is she bringing Lasky along?" He asked to which I just shrugged. I laid my head against his chest as we zapped through channels. All of a sudden I felt his fingertips trail circles on my arm which made me jump. I heard him giggle. We watched an old episode of season 3 from Drag Race. We both absolutely adore Raja and even though we know that she wins we still cheer and shout everytime she comes on. Everytime Delta comes on I make a gagging sound and it makes Brian laugh. "Ugh, I can't stand her." I say. "Which queen can you stand? You also have an unexplainable hatred against Tempest." He says chuckling. "Yeah because Tempest says I'm copying her drag! Why would I want to look like that 49 year old hag!?" I say almost offended and sit up straight. Brian's hands are flailing as hee's laughing. I scream/laugh at him and grab his hands. "Oh I fucking love you!" Brian screams and my stomach does a flip. I know he doesn't mean it that way but it still makes me the happiest of happy. He wipes away a tear and looks at me. I look at him with twinkling eyes and finally let go of his hands.

We spent the entire day watching old episodes of drag race until I hear the doorbell ringing. I climb off of Brian and walk towards the door. I open it and see Sharon and Alaska standing there. I scream with excitement and hug Sharon tightly. "You're still in your pajamasssss?" Alaska asks me as I let go of Sharon. I blush slightly. "I wore my pajamas as I came here." I say and Sharon snickers. I let them inside and close the door, walking with them to the living room where Brian is looking at with the most intense blush on his cheeks. I sat down next to him "I'm not really properly dressed.." He exclaims. "So? PJ parties are always fun, got some for us?" Sharon boldly asked. "Sure!" Brian replied and the two of them walked upstairs with him. They came down a while later in sweats and again, shirts with my merch. "Why do you have so much merch from me? It's like you're obsessed with me." I said jokingly. "I honestly have no idea where all that came from. But they're really comfy so why not." He replied and sat down next to me again. "Duh, I make good shit." I said and he tickled me said to which I screamed. We both sat up straight again and looked at Alaska and Sharon who were all cuddled up on the other couch. "Awww! I can't with you two. The cutest!" I said to them and Alaska just grinned. "You two would be pretty cute together too." Sharon calmly said to us and my eyes widened. I nervously laughed. "Really?" Brian asks. "Yeah! Two Brians, both absolute freaks from what I've heard." Sharon giggles as she lays her hand in between Alaska's thighs. I know what she's doing, she's trying to make me feel bad for not being honest and wants to pester me. Brian turns to look at me. "Well," He turns to Sharon again. "True. But he wouldn't be interested in that!" he says and Sharon laughs, a bit harder than expected. Brian raises an eyebrow and looks at me. Blushing I just shrug. Alaska all of a sudden stands up and runs to the hallway where she left a bag. She comes running back with a bottle of wine. "Wineeee! I have 4 more bottles so who's up?" She says and we all raise our hand. 

It doesn't take long for the wine kicks in and I notice Brian's also pretty far down the road. Sharon isn't but Alaska is long gone. We're singing along to olden goldies, dancing and just having a great time. After a while Brian says he wants to smoke a cigarette and asks me to come along to which I agree. We step oustide and Brian has a pretty hard time with lighting his cigarette so I help him. I hold it in his mouth for him and he keeps the flame steady. Once it finally worked we both laugh and he plants a kiss on my cheek. I giggle from it and lean against him. He says something but I can't hear it so I decide to ignore him. I hear him again so I lift my head and look up at him. I just look at his mouth move and he eventually stops talking and looks at me. He wants to take another drag from his cigarette but I pull it out of his hand and throw it away. I look at it for a bit but then look back up at him. Before I know it, my hands grab ahold of his face and my lips are pressed against his. He hesitates for a bit but then lays his hands on my hips and opens his mouth a bit. My tongue slips into his mouth and explores around. I hear him groan softly and my hand moves up and trails through his hair. He squeezes my hips and I moan softly into the kiss. After a while I pull back and look at him in the eyes. I want to walk away but he pulls me back and wraps his arms around me. I turn my head to watch inside and see Sharon and Alaska both looking at me and sticking their thumbs up. Is Sharon holding a phone? I don't care. I close my eyes and squeeze him gently. Maybe he'll find out now.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie's POV

I wake up on one of the couches the morning after and turn around to see Brian clinging to his other couch. "Psssssssht!" I whisper. No reply, just a snore. "Hey!" I yell softly. Brian opens his eyes and rolls off the couch. I laugh softly. "Ow! Good morning.." He grumpily says as he rubs his head. "Aw, had a bit too much?" I ask. "Maybe a little, and not a good sleep either since Sharon and Alaska claimed my bed." He says and sits on his couch. "Oh that's right. Should I wake them up?" I ask him and he nods. I get up and drag myself to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs I hear sounds coming from the bedroom. I slowly walk two more steps to hear what's going on. I rush back downstairs once it's clear. "I'm not going in there. There are moans coming from the room!" I say to Brian. "Oh jesus chr- Not in my bed!" He replies. We both rush upstairs and Brian hesitates before knocking. I hold his arm until Brian finally knocks loudly on his door. The moaning stops and it becomes scared sounds and laughter. Brian opens the door and we both step in. Sharon's sitting up straight with the blanket covering her crotch and legs and Alaska is hidden underneath. "Alaska please, it's not like Sharon was having fun with herself!" He says and Alaska appears. "H-Hieeeee?" She says and we both giggle softly. "Morning. Please get out of my bed. Now. Please." Brian says and walks back downstairs. I wink at Sharon and walk back down with Brian. "Dear god.. What do you want for breakfast?" He asks me. "Hmm. Pancakes!" I yell. Brian sighs but goes to making them in the kitchen. 5 minutes later Sharon and Alaska come down in the pyjamas given to them last night. I sit down on the couch and Sharon comes to sit down next to me, pulling me in her lap. If I didn't have serious mommy issues I sure as hell have them now. Alaska turns on the TV and sits down on the other couch as we watch TV.

Brian eventually sets down plates in front of us with huge stacks with pancakes. I clap like an 8 year old child and grab my plate. Sharon taps on my shoulder. Right. I crawl off her lap and sit with my legs crossed and start eating. "I wish I could adopt you." Sharon says to me and I look at her. "Why?" I ask her with a smile. Brian sits down on the floor next to the couch seeing as Alaska keeps lying down with a pillow over her head. "You're so adorable. Like a little puppy dog you can dress up for halloween!" She exclaims. I laugh and Brian laughs with me. I scoot closer to Sharon and pat the empty spot next to me which Brian happily fills.

"Had a fun night?" Brian asks Sharon with a smirk after finishing his pancakes. Sharon lightly blushes. I've never seen Sharon blush. "A very fun night. Comfy bed, by the way." She replies and Brian fake gasps. "What about you twooooo?" Alaska asks me and Brian. We look at eachother and blush. "IIIt was the alcohol." Brian replies. Wow, okay? It was the alcohol my ass. He wanted it too, else he would've pushed me away. Sharon looks at me and notices the hurt expression on my face. Sharon asks me to walk outside with her for a cigarette. I walk outside with her and we sit on the chairs. "He probably didn't mean it and didn't know what to say." Sharon says to reassure me while she lights her cigarette. "Probably, but, it was still hurtful you know?" I reply. "Oh baby, ofcourse. But you shouldn't look so much into it." She says and signs for me to move closer, which I do. She wraps her arm around me and plants a kiss on my head. Then she pulls out her phone. "I filmed you two yesterday because I wanted you to see it while sober. She taps the video and it starts playing. I look at myself grabbing ahold of Brian's face and it looks like the most magical moment ever. Once it's over I quickly wipe away a tear which Sharon obviously noticed and hugged me tightly. "I just want him to love me.." I softly say. "He will baby, I know it. But right now is not the time." She replies. We both walk inside again since Sharon's done. "That looked like a cute lil' rendevouzzzzz." Alaska says. Sharon grabs ahold of me and wraps one of her legs around me. I play along and grab her by her breasts. "Step-mom and daughter aren't blood related." She says. Alaska bursts into laughter and so does Brian, but not as convincing. She lets go of me and walks over to Alaska who's still sitting. "I guess we should go. Mind if we keep the pajamas on? I promise I'll bring them back washed and all." Sharon asks and Brian nods. Alaska stands up and immediately clings to Sharon. They grab all their stuff and walk outside, we wave at them and close the door. I crash down onto the couch and not long after Brian literally swan dives onto me. "Fuck! You damn imbecile!" I say laughing. "Just the alcohol huh? Sure Bri." I say with a smirk as he's still on top of me. He shrugs. "Who knows!" He says and lays his head on my chest. He's still keeping that up huh? I just laugh it off and wrap my arms around him. Whatever. At the end of the day I still get to achieve this level of closeness with him.

After a while of laying around he gets off me and also pulls me up. "Come ooooon, I really need to start packing. Do you want me to lose?" He says. "Noooooo! I'm just tired and kinda hungover!" I groan back. Eventually I give in and walk with him upstairs. Arrived upstairs I immediately lay on his bed. He sighs and just grabs his suitcases. "Can I stay here tonight as well?" I ask as I turn to lay on my back. "Sure! But please shower. You stink and I want to lay next to a pretty flower at night." He says as he's turned to his closet. "Rude! But yes please. Got spare clothes and a towel for me?" I ask as I get up. He hands me yet another pair of sweats, a shirt and a towel. I walk into the bathroom and lock it, undress myself and get in the shower. I turn on the water and let out a yelp to it being cold at first. I wash my hair, my body and get out. I walk back with a towel around my waist and notice Brian's changing the bed sheets and everything. He turns around and not even tries to hide he's eyeing me. I strike a pose. "See something you like?" I ask seductively. "Actually yes I do, you have a cute butt with that towel." He replies with a smirk and I blush. I order him to turn around so I can get dressed. I wait until he's done changing everything and jump right onto his back to lay down. "You're so lazy." Brian says with a giggle. "Perfect nap and cuddle buddy!" I reply.

A good while later and Brian is finally done with packing. He sighs in relief and gets in bed, wrapping his arms around me as I'm watching TV. "I'm so tired." He says with his face facing my chest. "Then go to sleep." I reply casually. "You have to too!" He sounds like a little kid, and it makes me smile down at him. I turn off the TV and tell him to turn around for me to spoon him. As I plant a kiss on the back of his neck I can feel him twitch. "Goodnight."

\--- 

3 days. 3 more days and Brian's leaving for who knows how long. I'm feeling worse everyday. I even skipped his call this morning. As I'm laying in bed I look up at the ceiling. I start humming a tune to keep me distracting, but no matter what, my thoughts always go back to Brian. We finished our last video of UNHhhh yesterday so there'll be none of that as well. I notice my phone buzzing and look on the screen who it is. Sharon. I smile and decide to pick up, but before I can even say any she already starts talking:

S: Listen, listen! You know how contestants aren't technically allowed to have company at the airport when they leave?  
T: Yeah, what's up?  
S: I made a deal with Ru, you can be there at the airport when he leaves! And I'm coming with you!

I almost drop the phone when I hear what's coming out of Sharon's mouth.

T: This is not some joke right?  
S: Ofcourse not! This is real as shit!

I let out the loudest scream ever followed by multiple yesses and whoos.

T: Thank you thank you thank you! How can I repay you?  
S: Movie night! Tonight! Your place! Invite more people! More!

She hangs up and I make a group to send one text to instead of texting everyone apart.

Plastic Doll: Guys!! Movie party with me and Sharon tonight at my place!! Bring snacks and movies!  
Russian whore: Ooh! Can I bring Contact?  
Plastic Doll: No!  
Alaska: Sounds like funnnn but I can't make it :(  
Mom: Boohoo Lasky, leaving me alone!  
Alaska: I'm sorrrrry baby!  
Ginger: I'm sorry girls but I can't as well!  
Bianca del Rio: Whoops, me and Danny are already going out tonight.  
Mom: Aren't you a tad bit too old to go out?  
Bianca del Rio: Oh shut up, party city.  
Plastic Doll: guys :(

It goes on and on of people saying they can't make it, and it eventually turns out to just be Brian, Sharon and me. Which is also fun, just, less. I guess. Sharon arrives pretty early to make everything nice and ready. Which isn't even that needed seeing as we're with 3 people. She opens the door with the spare key I made for her and screams "Honeeeey, I'm hoooooome!" I quickly jolt out of bed, put on some sweatpants and rush downstairs. As I see not her but Aaron we hug each other tightly. "You have an awfully good body you know that." He says. My cheeks turn a nice shade of red. "I mean," I squeeze my love handles. "If these would go away I wouldn't complain." I reply. Aaron smirks and sets a grocery bag on my kitchen counter. "Why would you want your love handles to leave? Great for fucking." He says as hee turns around to look at me. I blush even brighter. "What's in the bag?" I ask him. "Movies, wine, snacks, more wine. It's basically wine." He says and I laugh. "We're gonna watch in my bed, since it's bigger than a normal sized king bed." I say to Aaron. "Ooh? Really want to make those love handles work don't you!" He says with a grin and I honestly don't know where to look. We both walk upstairs with the grocery bag. Aaron rushes towards my bed and dives onto it. I laugh at him as I look in my closet for a shirt. I put one on and turn around again to look at Aaron who's laying very seductively on my bed. I grin at him and walk closer. "Perhaps we can already start?" He states. "Good idea! What movies did you bring?" Stupid question. Very stupid question. He looks at me. "Is that even a serious question? Are you even my drag daughter?" He replies and I laugh. "Sorry! Could've been you brought some other movies!" I say with a chuckle as I crawl onto my bed. Aaron gets out and puts Nightmare on Elm Street into the player. The only horror movie I can't handle. I sigh as he walks back and crawls onto the bed again. He presses play on the remote and pats the spot next to him. I move closer to him and grab ahold of his shirt. He wraps one arm around me.

When we're halfway done with the movie I'm already under my blanket holding it just up to my eyes. Aaron made the room really dark so it's even worse. A scary part comes on and I let out a scream. Aaron laughs and just as he's about to plant a kiss on top of my head I want to look up at him to glance at him. As he moves down with his face and I move up with mine his lips touch mine. I close my eyes but I don't pull back, I wait for him to. But he doesn't, he just continues and even grabs ahold of my hips to pull me on to his lap. We both open our mouths and deepen the kiss. His hands move to my back and down to my butt. He squeezes it and I break the kiss shortly to moan softly. I open my eyes and see him looking at me with this sensual smirk. Not short after I press my lips against his again. We don't even pay attention to the movie anymore. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing my neck, one of my most sensitive spots. I continue to moan softly everytime he squeezes my hips, butt, etc. I don't notice him sucking on my neck since I'm filled with a feeling of ecstasy. His hands move under my shirt and pulls it up to take it off. Once it's off he looks up at me. "I can't believe I'm putting my relationship on the line for you. But you're so worth it." He says with a low, deep voice. Aaron knows deep voices turn me on. I just blush and look away. He then all of a sudden rolls over, so that I'm on the bottom. He pins me down by holding my wrists and I look up at him, breathing heavily. He starts giving me kisses all over my chest and goes lower. He slows down once he's just below my belly button and I groan softly. "You're killing me!" I say to him and he just smirks at me. "You seem very much alive, baby." He says with a chuckle and looks down. I look where he's looking and notice my boner. For fuck sake! He kisses it along its length through my sweatpants and with every kiss I moan a bit louder. He finally let's go of my wrists and trails his hands down my chest to the top of my sweats. He grabs ahold of both my sweats and my boxers and wants to pull it down just as we both hear the doorbell ring. I look at him shockingly and he immediately let's go. "That's Brian." I softly say. "That's Brian." Aaron repeats. We both get up and I look down at my little situation and then back and Aaron. "Go into the bathroom, I'll open up." He says. I look down at him and notice he's in the exact same situation, but he just casually reaches inside his jeans and tucks it into the waistband of his jeans. I move closer to Aaron. "If Brian doesn't get to know this then Alaska won't aswell." I say sternly and see him nod as I hurry into the bathroom while Aaron walks down and opens up. I lay with my ear against the door.

I can hear them chatting and laughing as they walk upstairs. "Where's Brian?" I can hear Brian ask Aaron. "The bathroom. Felt really sick all of a sudden." Aaron replies and I sigh. I sit down on the toilet and wait for this whole thing to blow over. Suddenly I hear knocking on the door and I let out a scream. "Brian?" I hear. "Y-Yes?" I reply. "How are you feeling? I can come back another time and let Aaron take care of you?" He asks me. "No! I mean, I'll be out soon! Just please, stay." I reply. "Can you let me in?" Brian asks and I see the doorknob move. I look down at myself and notice it's less, but still there. I reach into my pants and tuck it backwards. I awkwardly shuffle around until it's somewhat comfortable and turn the lock on my door. It opens and I'm greeted by Brian with a worried expression on his face. Aaron standing behind him. I can see Brian's expression change as he notices I'm shirtless. "Are you okay? Need anything?" Brian asks me. I sit down on the toilet with my legs crossed. "No, no, I'm already feeling better." I say and I stand up, smiling nervously. Shuffling back from the bathroom to the bedroom, hoping it isn't too obvious. Suddenly Brian grabs ahold of my arm and helps me to the bedroom. I lay on my bed on my stomach and don't move. Aaron and Brian are laying on both sides of me and it finally went back to normal so I could turn myself around. Aaron put it another movie and I'm cuddled up against Brian, Aaron is spooning me from behind. We're all under the covers and Aaron's hand moves down to squeeze my butt again. I can just hold my breath and squirm. "Scared?" Brian asks me with the sweetest smile. I just nod and he pulls me closer. I sigh in relief and lay my head against his chest.

It's around midnight when we're all 3 pretty intoxicated and are just streaming music to my TV. We're all singing along and having pillow fights every now and then. Brian hits me with a pillow and I roll off my bed. I lay on the floor laughing and when I see Aaron and Brian's head poke out above me I laugh even harder. Aaron sticks out his hand to help me up. I grab ahold of his hand and when he pulls, I pull too so he rolls off the bed aswell. He falls onto me and we're both laughing. Brian lays down on my bed normally again and Aaron stands up. He gives me a hand and pulls me up. He's with his back towards Brian and taller so when he pulls me up he leans in and gives me a small kiss. I giggle softly and bite my lip. I crawl onto the bed again and almost on top of Brian. He looks at me with wide eyes and I just look back at him with a grin. "W-Wait.. What's that in your neck?" Brian asks. I get off him and look into my mirror. I gasp loudly when I notice a small hickey in my neck. I turn around and see Brian now sitting up straight. "I.. M-Might've had a fling last night?" I say awkwardly. This isn't true, Aaron did this. I can even see him snicker as he sits down next to Brian. I wait for his reaction but he just claps and cheers. "You go girl! Go give them that pussy!" He yells and I laugh. I get back on the bed and we chat some more. I can feel my eyes closing as they're talking and lean against Aaron. The last thing I hear is Brian 'aw'ing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon's POV

As I open my eyes I notice Brian's still sleeping in my embrace. The other Brian, or, Katya wasn't there. Maybe he had already gone downstairs. I think about last night and smile. I poke his cheek and Brian slowly flutters his eyes open. "Goodmorning.." He softly says. "Goodmorning sunshine." I reply and smile at him. He wrestles himself out of my embrace and I give in. He sits up straight, stretches his arms and yawns. "Where's Brian?" He asks. I shrug. "Don't know." I reply and grab his arm to pull him closer to me again. He lets it happen and falls into my embrace again. He moves his head up and gives me a sloppy morning kiss. Still somewhat intoxicated huh? Not that I mind. I love Brian. And I can't stand it that he's so in pain because he can't tell Brian that he's in love with him. I look down at him resting with his head on my chest and with my fingers I graze through his hair. I notice the door opening and Brian walks in. He smiles weakly at us and sits on the end of the bed. "I have some bad news." He announces. Brian sits up and we both look at him. "What is it?" I ask.

Trixie's POV

Brian's news shattered my heart. He's leaving tomorrow instead of 2 days later. It would still be soon but now it's tomorrow. We all just sort of sit there until I feel Brian taking my hand. I look up at him and he smiles at me. But I can see he's on the verge of tears. I pull him closer and he lays against me. I stroke his arm and Aaron hugs us both. We're all just laying there in silence. Then Aaron says he has to leave. We all get out of bed and walk downstairs. Aaron fell asleep in his clothes so he can leave right away. I open the door and he steps outside. "Brian, can I say something to you? Privately?" He asks me and Brian walks inside. I step outside with Aaron and he looks at me. "Tell him. Tomorrow. I won't come with you if that's easier, or I will if you need some support." He says to me as he gently grabs my arms. "I don't know if I think I can do it.." I softly say. He pulls me closer and embraces me. "I know you can do it." He whispers. After a short while he lets go of me and gets in his car. Brian walks back outside and wraps his arm around me. We both wave at him and then get back inside. Once Brian locks the door and turns to me I hug him tightly and burst into tears. He hugs me back and strokes my back softly. "I don't want you to leave! You can't leave! You can't leave me!" I yell at him once I let go, tears staining my cheeks. He just looks at me and doesn't reply. "Say something! Anything!" I say at him but he still doesn't say anything. I angrily walk towards the backdoor and walk outside. I pace around my backyard until I see Brian walk outside as well, lighting a cigarette. I quickly walk towards it and grab it out of his hand, taking a drag myself. I inhale and immediately start coughing. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Brian almost screams at me. I continue coughing and he pats my back gently. Once finally done I turn to him, my eyes red and puffy. "I just want you here.." I softly say and punch his chest.

After a while of talking and me mostly crying over it we sit inside, together on my couch. I lay my hand next to me at the same moment Brian lays his hand next to him. Our hands touch and before I can pull it away he interlaced his fingers with mine. I look down at our hands and then up at him. "I'm sorry." He says with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone, with no way to contact me. I'm so sor-" I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. I don't care what he does or what he thinks. I'm grabbing every chance I get and see where it'll end me. He lets go of my hand and for a second I'm scared he'll push me away, but he doesn't. He lays one hand against my cheek and one on my neck, slowly laying me down on the couch. I give in and wrap my arms around his neck loosely. He opens his mouth and so do I, deepening the kiss. We're both groaning and softly moaning into the kiss. Into this sensual moment. I pull my head back to catch my breath. "Still the alcohol?" I ask jokingly as I bite my lip. "Oh fuck off, Linda." He says with a chuckle before pressing his lips against mine again for a second before moving down. Softly nibbling on my jawline and moving down to my neck. Leaving little kisses and love bites. I close my eyes and bite my lips harder to muffle any sound that's trying to escape my mouth. As he then tries to suck on my neck I softly push him away. "One's enough, okay?" I say and we both laugh. "I'll miss you." He says to me and lays on top of me. I hug him and sigh. I scratch his head softly until I hear him breathing louder. I look at his face and he's fast asleep, mouth open, drooling. I chuckle at the sight and decide to stay awake to savour the moment.

I open my eyes and realise I fell asleep as well. Brian's still snoring on top of me so I poke his side and he opens his eyes slowly. He looks up at me and then sits up straight, I do as well. "Brian?" He asks me. "Yes?" I reply, raising an eyebrow. "What's with all the kissing?" He asks, and my eyes widen. Should I tell him now? "Well, I figured we were already so close, a little kiss here and there isn't wrong right?" I say nervously. He shrugs and smiles. "I guess so. It doesn't feel wrong too, you know? Like, safe. And you're an amazing kisser." He says and my face lights up. The one I want thinks I'm an amazing kisser! "It's kind of late, should I order some pizza?" He says, distracting me from my thoughts. "Uh, sure, but vegetarian please." I reply. "Ofcourse, princess." He says and grabs his phone. He orders 2 pizzas, a 6-pack of beer and a tub of Ben & Jerry's. It arrives about half an hour later and Brian walks to the door to grab it and pay. He walks back in with the two boxes and hands me mine. I dive right in and almost moan from how good it is. I look at Brian and he's staring at me, blushing. "What? It's almost better than sex." I say with my mouth full and he laughs. I turn on the TV and we watch Friends together as we eat.

Once we're done and threw everything away we head upstairs, get undressed, brush our teeth and get in bed. "Tomorrow we first have to drive past me and get my bags." He says as he lays down. "No, I'm letting you leave without any of your stuff. Duh!" I reply and lay down next to him. I make him turn around and lay right behind him, spooning. I wish this night would never end. He turns around to face me and on accident his bulge grazes against my leg. "Oh my god, are you?" I ask laughing. I can see his face turn bright red. "I'm sorry! You just got me really worked up back then!" He replies. "Oh wow, and it's still there?" I ask, still laughing. "It doesn't really go away easy.." He softly says. I hesitate before saying anything, not knowing if it's appropriate or not. I just go for it. "Need some help?" I ask, out of the blue. His expression turns shocked and he nervously looks away. "Hm?" I hum. I can see him nod ever so slightly. I let go of him and move down. He looks away from me and I smirk.

I grab the waistband of his boxers and pull it down every so slowly, eventually it literally springs out. I let out a yelp and my eyes widen, it's bigger than expected. I wrap one hand around his member and start stroking it up and down. I can already hear him wheeze and pant softly. I chuckle and go faster. After a short while I wrap my lips around the head and suck on it while still moving my hand up and down, faster and a bit tighter. His moans have become louder and louder and as my lips touched him he shivered. He grabs ahold of the sheets tightly as I continue. It doesn't take long for him to reach his climax, and as stupid as I am I forgot to let go. I gag ever so slightly but then swallow. I let go of him and look at him. He finally looks up at me with this smirk on his face and his eyes filled with passion and fire. I bite my lip and pull his boxers back up. I crawl back up to lay next to him which I do. He wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers into my ear. "I owe you one." I shiver from the whispering but smile as my heart skips a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie's POV

Brian and I are in a cab on our way to the airport, I'm holding his hand seeing his legs are trembling nervously. "It's gonna be fine." I softly say to him. It takes him out of his thoughts and he looks at me. Once it sinks in what I said he smiles. "I know, I'm just, I don't like flying?" He says and I laugh. "You can use Ginger as a floatation device if all goes wrong." I say while laughing. Brian bursts into laughter and slaps my leg softly. "You shady bitch." He says when he's calmed down. "Thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it." He says as he strokes with his thumb over the back of my hand. "Thank Ru! He made it possible for me to come!" I say with excitement. "I will most definitely thank him when I see him." He says with a sigh. A happy sigh though. We drive past all sorts of beautiful buildings and I'm looking my eyes out. I've seen this plenty of times before, but with Brian next to me it feels more magical. Everything with Brian feels magical. Especially the night before. I giggle as I think about it. "What's so funny?" Brian asks me with a smile on his face. "Nothing, nothing.. Was just, thinking about something that happened." I say with a huge blush on my face. Brian notices it and smirks. "Was that something, something that happened in a bedroom?" He asks. I bite my lip. "Perhaps." I reply softly. "Want to tell me what happened in that bedroom, Mrs. Firkus?" He asks with a wide grin on his face. "I'd rather not, but I'd gladly show it." I say playfully and Brian starts blushing like crazy. I look back outside the window and notice we're on the parking lot of the airport. Once we've found a spot we get out and I help Brian carry his luggage.

As we're walking I notice a figure waving at us. I try to see who it is and as we get closer I notice it's Aaron and Justin. I drop the suitcases I'm holding and sprint towards Aaron. He spreads his arms and I almost tackle him when I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back and lays his head on top of mine. I notice Justin's not really, smiling at me. He's just staring at me. I let go of him and look back where I see Brian dragging all of his suitcases along. I rush towards him and grab the two that I was holding. "I'm so sorry!" I say to him. "It's fine silly." He replies but I notice an agitated look on his face. I decide to just let it go and eventually Justin and Aaron both also grab a suitcase. We walk inside, get the information and walk to the right gate. As we arrive at gate 12 and as we see the waiting lounge we notice some other queens are there already. Alyssa walks towards us and gives us both a hug. "Now lil' miss Trix, we'll take very good care of your Katya!" She says and lays a hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian laughs and I just smile. We choose a spot to sit and as I want to sit down Aaron asks me to join him outside. I walk after him and as we walk through the door he immediately grabs a cigarette and lights it. I reach out my hand and try to take one from his pack. He quickly pulls it away. "Excuse me? You're not going to tell me you picked up smoking." Aaron says to me with a harsh undertone. I cross my arms and look down. "Everyone's right, it relieves stress." I softly say. "Yeah, and there are other ways to do that. Read a book, go on a fucking hike but please don't pick up this filthy habit." He says to me and lights his cigarette. I sigh and lean against a wall. It's awkwardly silent for a while. Then Aaron breaks the silence, looking in the distance. "I think Justin found out." He simply says. "What? You're joking right?" I ask him and stand up straight. He shakes his head. "Wish I was. When I came home he said I didn't smell like myself and he recognised the smell. Please buy more manly perfume next time." He replies and my eyes widen. "So this is my fault? Who's the one who started assaulting who?" I say to him, almost angry. "I haven't had any action in 4 weeks! And cut me some slack, it's not like you didn't like it or that you're taken already." He says. "You took advantage of me, in my vulnerable state when you KNEW I wasn't thinking straight!" I yell at him. I look inside and notice some of the queens looking at us from inside, chatting. I notice Brian staring at me with wide eyes. I turn back to Aaron and notice the angry look in his eyes. "What?!" I say, a bit too angry. I notice the expression in his eyes changing from angry to sad and he slides down against the wall until he's sitting. "I don't know what I'm doing. With myself, with you, with Justin. I shouldn't have done this to you." He says, looking into the distance again. "Is there any way I can make this right?" He asks. I look down at him. I can see he's hurting and totally not himself. "Just be a friend. And my drag mom." I say to him and hold out my hand. He grabs it and I pull him up. As he's standing up straight I hug him tightly. We then walk back inside and just as I'm inside I'm being pushed against the wall. I see Justin an inch away from my face. "Justin!" Aaron yells but he doesn't reply. Aaron wants to intervene but I see Alyssa pull him away. "You don't ever lay a finger on my boyfriend again, or I'll lay a finger on you. Capiche?" He says to me in a soft, whispering but harsh voice. I just nod and he steps away from me. I look at everyone who's looking at me and I rush towards the closest toilets. I get in one of the little booths until I hear a familiar voice. "Brian? Brian where are you?" I quickly dry my eyes and open the lock of my booth. The door opens and I'm greeted by Brian's worried but at the same time loving face. "Should I ask what's wrong? And what happened back there?" He asks with a weak smile and walks into the booth with me, locking the door.

"And so that day we were going to have a movie night, Aaron came early and, we fooled around. I feel terrible about it, he feels terrible about and it's something we should've never done. Justin apparently found out and that's why he's angry at me." I finally stop talking and let out a big sigh. I'm waiting for Brian to storm out. I've told him the whole thing, the truth. I'm done with making up lies. But he doesn't storm out. As I'm sitting on the toilet bowl with my arms crossed on my lap and my face resting on them I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Brian and he's, smiling at me? "Thank you for telling me the truth. Now I know my Brian again." He says and I smile at him. "I'll talk to Justin, you just care about how you spend the time without me." He says and plants a kiss on my cheek. Suddenly we hear a high pitched voice announcing something. "The plane at gate 12 leaves in 10 minutes. I repeat, the plane at gate 12 leaves in 10 minutes." Brian unlocks the door of the booth, we both get out and hurry back to the group. "Brian where were you?" Ginger asks as she sees us. I roll my eyes and Brian softly laughs. "Nevermind it, had to help this little one through something." He replies and points at me. I look at all the other ladies and notice Aaron and Justin are sitting apart from each other. I catch Aaron looking at me and his eyes are full of tears. I look back over at Justin and his eyes are pointed straight at me, filled with hatred. I swallow loudly and Brian wraps his arm around my waist for comfort. Those ten minutes went by way too quickly because the flight attendant is standing in front of the entrance to the plane, ready to let everyone in. Suddenly a feeling of anxiety creeps over me. I told Aaron I'd tell him today. And now he's about to leave and I still haven't said it. "Uh, Brian?" I softly ask as we stand in the line, waiting for everyone's ticket to get scanned. "Not now, I'm looking for my ticket." He replies. "Brian it's important and I sort of think you want to hear it." I say again and yank at his shirt. "Finally!" He screams as he holds up his ticket to have it scanned. He then turns to me. "What was it?" He asks me. I fiddle around with my fingers and have a hard time getting anything out of my mouth other than nervous laughter. I suddenly feel a hand on my back and look who it is. I smile as I see Aaron standing next to me and I already feel calmer. Brian has now raised an eyebrow at me, telling me to hurry. "Brian.." I softly speak. The flight attendant already told Brian to walk and he slowly walks, but still wants to hear what I have to say. "..I'm in love with you." I say and it almost gets entirely quiet. "Oh." Brian says and he turns around to walk further. My breathing almost stops and I feel Aaron has to hold me tightly to keep me up right. Brian then all of a sudden turns around with the speed of light. "Wait, what?!" He almost yells and I can see his eyes widen. My face lights up as I notice a smile on his face. He wants to run to me but gets held back by one of the security guards. "Sir, you're making everything go slower and we want to leave." He states. "So fucking what? You can't wait 5 more minutes or so?" Brian says to him, a wrong move. He gets picked up by the guard and literally carried into the plane. Before he's in he turns his face to me. "I'll come back for you! I don't know when but I'll come back!" He says and it gets softer as he gets carried further. I look at all the other queens who are grinning from ear to ear at me. Except for Justin, who hisses at me as he walks past me.

Once all the queens are in the plane Aaron and I stand by the window and wait for it to take off. Once it does I lean against him. I sigh and he holds me close to him. Aaron speaks softly and with a sort of cracked voice. "You heard him, he'll come back for you." He says to me as we both look at the plane go higher and higher. "I know."

\--- 

Sharon has been living with me for the last 6 days, mostly for my company but also for herself. She can't be alone because she and Alaska didn't have an appropriate goodbye. She's been in drag all the time and really taking up her motherly role towards me. As I walk downstairs after getting dressed I can smell something amazing. I step into the kitchen and see Sharon cooking eggs and bacon, but also facon in a seperate pan. I hug her from behind and she jumps slightly. "Morning!" I say to her and she chuckles. "Morning cutie. Hungry?" She asks and looks at me when I stand next to her. I nod and grab a plate. She scoops some of the scrambled eggs onto my plate and next to them lays the facon. I lick my lips, grab a knife and fork and walk towards the living room, sitting down on my couch. I already start eating when Sharon comes to sit down next to me. "Thwis is delwicwous!" I try to say with my mouth full. "Swallow first before talking, I might be your mom but I'm not cleaning up for you!" She says while laughing. We eat our breakfast and watch some house designing show. Once we're both done I grab both our plates and walk to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. "I was thinking, want to head into town later?" I hear Sharon ask. "Sure, sounds fun. I want to get in my drag, though. Haven't done that for ages!" I reply, excitement in my voice.

We're both upstairs and Sharon's laying on my bed, watching me doing my makeup in front of my mirror. I sometimes look over at Sharon and she quickly looks away. I'm not going to lie, there have been 'moments' between me and her at night since we sleep in the same bed. It's not like I feel proud of it, but it's nice to just, get it. Once my makeup is done and I put on my wig, I look at myself from all possible angles and let out a loud moan. "Fuck, I look good!" I say and try to tongue pop, but nonetheless, it again fails and Sharon laughs loudly. She gets off the bed and stands behind me. "You indeed look gorgeous, honey." She says. I get out off my chair and choose an outfit. A tight pink dress, a light pink denim jacket over it and my pink cowboy boots. I love looking like a barbie, I feel my absolute self when in my drag aesthetic. "Ready?" Sharon asks me. I nod and we both walk downstairs. I open the front door and get out, walking towards Sharon's car. She closes the door behind us and unlocks the car with a click. I get in and wait for Sharon to get in. She does so and starts the car. "Want to get a drink first?" She asks as she drives away from my driveway. "Yes please, can we go to Starbucks?" I ask her with puppy eyes and she giggles. "But ofcourse darling." She replies and I give her directions towards the nearest one. As we drive around the corner and Sharon notices which Starbucks it is, she quickly speeds past it and drives to another one. "You know you can't avoid Alaska forever, right? Especially not places where you have memories together." I softly speak. "I know. I just don't want to think about her. I'll see what happens when she gets back. If she even comes back." That last part she said softly and kind of, sad. "She'll come back, right now she probably feels really bad about it. Plus she's not seeing me so that'll calm her down as well." I say with a weak chuckle. "I'm so sorry about how she behaved at the airport. She had no right to almost attack you like that." She exclaims as she pulls into the parking lot at another Starbucks. "It's fine, she didn't hurt me or anything." I reply and get out once parked. "If she did then there would be a bloodbath, almost like someone sacrificed a goat." She says with her signature laugh. We walk towards the entrance and before even reaching it we get spotted. That's the price you pay when you go in drag and are famous-like. We take pictures with them and answer some of their questions before walking inside, ordering our drinks and sitting down in a booth.

We sit there awfully long, multiple people wanting to take pictures with us, even the barista's. I look at Sharon and she's looking at something on her phone. she smiles every now and then and I can't help but smile at her smiling. Sharon looks gorgeous, stunning but at the same time adorable. Her pink wig that she wore in the first episode of season 8 suits her so well. Suddenly I see her snapping her fingers in front of my face and I wake up from my thoughts. "Having some fantasties?" She asks me with a smirk. I grin at her question. "Who knows." I simply say. We finish our drink and throw it away before saying bye to the barista's and walking outside. I inhale the fresh air and stretch myself out. I can feel Sharon yanking at my dress. "It's a good looking dress but don't stretch out anymore, almost your whole ass was out!" She says while laughing and even though you can't see it, I blush. We get in her car again and decide to drive around town, stopping whenever we see something. We stop at taco bell, Krispy Kreme and more, basically just stuffing our faces. "This is so bad." I say as I shove another donut into my mouth. "Hey, we earned this! We're two, hard working housewives!" She says and looks at me. It's silent for a couple of seconds before we both burst into laughter.

Once all of the donuts are gone and I threw away the box we're driving around again. We're singing along to music and I'm surfing on the wind with my hand out of my window. Suddenly the music stops and it changes to my ringtone. I search for my phone and my heart nearly stops when I see who it is. "Stop the car! Park somewhere!" I almost yell at her and she does in the nearest parking spot. I keep the Bluetooth on and pick up the phone with trembling hands. "Hello?" I ask and Sharon's just looking at me in confusion. "Where are you?" The voice on the other end asks. "I'm in town, why?" I reply and I hear some shuffling and eventually a lock click open on the other end. "Meet me at your house. ASAP." The voice says and before I can reply they hang up. I smile widely and look at Sharon, who still didn't figure out who it was. "You hear them, my house!" I say to her and she steps on the gas like her life depends on it. We arrive back at my house and I jump out of her car, running to my front door which is opened. I see Sharon behind me and I slowly walk inside. Once inside I stand still. "Hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

I walk further into my home, it's silent but I know someone's here. "Helloooo?" I ask again. I hear things falling in the kitchen and a'shit!' shortly after. I slowly walk to the kitchen and around the corner. Sharon has had enough of my slow behaviour and pushes me further. I let out a scream but as I'm standing in the kitchen and look in front of me, I see Brian and I hear Sharon gasp. I knew it was going to be since he called me, but seeing him standing in front of me while he's supposed to be away still catches me by surprise. Sharon nudges my back with her shoulder and I come alive again. "Why are you here?" I softly asked. "I dropped out. I told you I'd come back for you didn't I?" He replies with a smile. My eyes tear up and for a second I forget about all the makeup on my face and wipe the tears away, smudging it all out. "I'll leave you two be, hands above the blanket ladies!" Sharon says and she hugs me before waving at Brian and walking out of my house. Once she's gone I turn back to Brian who's still staring at me with this grin on his face. "But why so early? Who knows if you could've won!" I say to him and he moves closer. He lays his hands on my shoulders and sighs. "Because I wanted to be with both the man and the woman of my dreams." He exclaims. I raise an eyebrow. "Man and woman?" I ask. He laughs. "You, you dumb fuck!" He replies before crashing his lips against mine. This isn't a strange feeling, but it's better than ever. I open my mouth and allow him to snake his tongue inside, which he does.

We walk towards the living room, our lips not a second apart from each other. He softly pushes me down onto the couch and I drag him onto it with me. We're laying in the exact same position as the day before he left and it gives me a tingly feeling, like he never should've left at all. My hand goes behind his head and grabs the soft strands of his blonde hair, which seams to earn a moan from him. His tongue fights with mine, fighting for dominance and I let him win. I can feel him grinding against me and it's making moans leave my mouth louder than I anticipated. He breaks the kiss gently and looks at me, stopping for a second. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He softly asks. I nod and he gets off the couch, pulling me up. As he pulls me up he steals a kiss from me. We both walk upstairs and as I'm almost upstairs he smacks my ass. I groan softly and bite my lip. "Go ahead and lay down, maybe even start already but I'm getting this off my face." I say once I'm standing outside the bedroom door. "Why? I could still get off to you like this." He says with a smirk before walking towards my bed lay on it. "You know I don't have sex in drag." I say as I cross my arms. "And there's got to be a first time for everything!" He replies and I sigh, walking towards the bed as well. "If you get anything on my wig I'll snap your neck." I say and he laughs, as soon as I kick off my shoes and lay down next to him we continue where we left off. He crawls on top of me and straddles me. His strong, muscular legs are softly squeezing mine and it's giving me a rush. He takes his lips off mine again and moves to my neck, biting on the sensitive skin and sucking on it. I let it happen, I want everyone to know I'm his.

His hands trail down my body and he notices my bulge. He pulls away from my neck and softly speaks. "Not tucked, huh? Smart girl." He whispers into my ear before he starts palming my dick through my dress and my pantyhose. I softly moan and bite my lip as I look up at him, my eyes filled with lust. My bulge starts growing and pressing against the fabric. It's throbbing seeing as it wants to be released but Brian continues, gaining louder moans from me. Finally he pulls up my dress, I lift my butt so he can pull it up further. My pink, frilly panties and pantyhose keeping it in place. He grabs the pantyhose and just rips it open, it startles me at first but it excites me. Then he moves down and bites the top of my panties, pulling them down with his teeth. Once they're down my dick springs out and Brian looks at it. I'm just awkwardly twisting and turning while he admires the view. "It's not going to suck itself, and you owed me one." I say with a grin, and just as I'm done speaking Brian moves forward and inch by inch takes my whole length in his mouth, without even gagging. I throw my head back and grab tightly on to the sheets as he starts moving his head up and down. I moan loudly as I feel ecstasy taking over my whole body. I look back up at him for a second and see him take it out of his mouth, a strand of saliva still attached between his lips and my dick. He grabs ahold of it and uses his saliva as a lubricant, as he starts to stroke it. I lay my head back again and to the side, breathing heavily and moaning loudly. "Bri-Oh fuck!" I scream and he eventually stops. I look up at him, panting. I see him get off the bed and taking of his clothes. I bite my lip and first see his shirt being taken off. I grab ahold of my own dick snd start stroking it myself. He then takes off his pants and boxers and I can see his spring out as well. He looks for the pocket of his discarded jeans and takes out a condom. He unwraps it and rolls it around his bulge before crawling back on the bed again. He takes my hand and my other hand and pins me down to the bed before aligning himself with my entrance. He moves his face down to my collarbones and starts sucking on the skin there as he pushes himself into me. I let out a loud, long moan and beg for more. "What's that?" Brian asks me, in a soft tone. "P-Please- Oh god fuck me hard!" I yell and he hears me. He starts thrusting at a slow pace at first before quickly speeding up. His lips have moved back to my neck again and he lets go of my hands, which immediately cling to his back. My nails dig into his back and he speeds up. "Oh baby, oh god I'm c-close!" I say and he speeds up and tad bit more. "Come for me." He whispers with and deep voice into my ear as one of his hands have moved up to my dick to stroke it. Quickly after I reach my climax and cum in his hand, I can feel Brian getting weaker as he continues to fuck me through his orgasm. He then flops down onto me and we're both laying on my bed as a hot, heavily breathing pile of steaming humans. He pulls himself out of me and walks towards the bathroom, I guess throwing the condom away and cleaning up. When he comes back he lays down next to me, our legs tangled and his head on my chest.

"So, this means you're mine, right?" Brian suddenly asks. "I've always been yours, if you knew it or not." I reply and he laughs. With my nail I trace circles on his back. "I love you, Brian Firkus." He softly says before almost dozing off into a sleep. "I love you too, Brian McCook." I reply and kiss the top of his head, falling asleep with him.

\--- 

I wake up with Brian in my arms. Not like that hasn't happened before, but now it's for real. Boyfriend and boyfriend. I plant a kiss on his forehead and notice some pink stains, I drag a finger across my lips and notice I still have all my makeup on. It's probably smudged due to last night but now it's everywhere. I look down and underneath a naked Brian is my body, still wrapped up in my tight dress and my pantyhose ripped from my legs. I blush softly as I think about it. Brian is so dominating. I graze with my fingers through his blonde hairs and I can hear him groan in his sleep. As soon as I want to go back to sleep I can hear the doorbell ring and we both wake up, sitting up straight. I look up and down at Brian and laugh. "You just wait here, I'll open up." I say to him before leaning in and pecking his lips. I want to pull back but he pulls me back instead to kiss me more. I bite his lip softly as I pull away for real this time and get out of bed. I stand in front of my mirror and look at myself. Makeup smudged, wig tangled and falling off. Then I notice a small, white stain on my dress and angrily turn around to glance at Brian. "You whore!" I exclaim and head into the bathroom to grab a piece of wet toilet paper and try to rub it off on my way down. It's almost off as I stand in front of the door and open it. Once I look up I'm confronted with Sharon, Bianca and Adore, who apparently also dropped out. My eyes widen and I look at Sharon. She eyes me and laughs hysterically. "Had a fun night, baby?" She asks with a smirk and I can see Bianca laugh as well. "W-Why are you guys here? So early?" I ask, stuttering as I try to cover the stain that Sharon has already seen, hence the smirk. "Well, first, it's 1 am, so technically not early. Secondly, We came over for some tea and have a nice chat, but we can come back any other time dear." She says. "No, no, come in! I'll tell Brian to get dressed and serve you something while I go shower quickly." I reply and step aside to let them in. Adore walks past me and stops. I look at her and she smirks. "Nice stain." She says and walks further. I sigh out of embarrassment and head upstairs once I've closed the door.

Brian is laying on the bed and laughs as soon as I walk in. "You opened the door like that?" He asks. "Well I couldn't really send you downstairs, buttnaked, could I!" I say with a groan and he laughs harder while I look in my closet for a pair of clothes. He gets off the bed and behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He pulls my wig aside and wants to kiss my neck until I feel a stinging pain and pull away. He looks at me with a huge grin and my eyes widen. "You're not going to tell me.." I say as I hurry to the nearest mirror. I take off my wig and underneath the curls come out multiple hickeys. I turn back to Brian who's now put on boxers. "I'm so getting revenge." I say angrily as he walks towards me. He lays his arms around my neck loosely and kisses me. "No, you will not." He simply says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Because if you try, it'll be ten times worse the next time." He grins and I blush hardcore. Through the years of intimate friendship he now knows a lot of stuff that turns me on and what not. "Our guests are waiting downstairs, get dressed and entertain them while I'm showering, okay?". I ask him and he nods. I quickly hurry to the bathroom and lock it before getting undressed and into the shower.

Katya's POV

I put on a pair of Brian's jeans and some shirt, he probably wouldn't mind. I fix my hair and walk downstairs to find Sharon, Bianca and Adore on the couches, grinning and laughing. "Uh, hi?" I awkwardly say. Since Brian told me what happened between him and Sharon I didn't know how I'd feel about seeing her again. I also tried to talk to Alaska but that didn't work out. "You two are adorable when you fight." Bianca says. I raise my eyebrow. No harsh comment, no insult, nothing. Just a compliment. I decide to accept it and head into the kitchen. I look in the fridge and want to turn around to ask them something but notice Sharon's standing behind me and it startles the shit out of me. "Oh my god, Sharon!" I yell and she laughs. "Sorry! I just wanted to know if I could help with anything." She says with a chuckle. "No, no its fine. What do you guys want?" I ask a bit louder for Bianca and adore as well. "I just want some tea, baby." Sharon replies and lays her hand on my shoulder, letting it brush down over my chest before walking away. "I want coffee and anything in the form of a coke or pepsi for my chola!" Bianca yells back and I go to work. A good three minutes later I walk into the living room with a cup of tea for Sharon, a cup of coffee for Bianca and throw a can of pepsi at Adore. "You dick! Now it's all shaken!" She yells and I laugh, I pour myself a glass of water and grab a red bull for Brian and set it on the table, sitting down on the only couch that's not occupied.

"So you're a thing now?" Sharon asks me and I nod, blushing ever so slightly. She scoots over to the end of her couch so she can grab ahold of my hand. "I'm so happy for you both!" She says and ask I look at Bianca with Adore clinging to her I can see they're also smiling at me. "But," I want to start my question and notice Sharon looking at me, letting go of my hand. "For how long has Brian liked me and didn't I know?" I ask Sharon. "I always knew he liked you, he just never came out for it. But when you announced you had one month left I met with Brian at Starbucks, and since then I've known for sure. Alaska asked her a question about you and he started acting so strange and awkward." She replies and I just nod. Just then I can hear Brian walking downstairs and eventually appear in the living room. He stops and looks at me. "Are you wearing my clothes?" He asks and I nod. His cheeks turn a light pink. He blushes so easily. He walks further and sits down next to me on the couch, laying his hand on my thigh. I lean in and give him a small kiss. I can hear Adore 'awww'ing. "How was Lasky doing?" Sharon suddenly asks out of the blue, and kind of monotone. "She was doing fine as far as I knew. But everytime I or anyone tried to speak to her she just snarled." I replied and Sharon sighed. I can see the pain in her eyes and it shatters my heart. It shatters everyone's heart. "Maybe it's just, better to leave it as it is." Sharon exclaims with a sigh before standing up and grabbing a cigarette. I also stand up and feel Brian tug at my shirt. He's looking up at me with puppy eyes. "No. You heard what Sharon said and I think you've heard what I said. I'm not letting you do it." I say to him sternly and feel Sharon patting my shoulder before walking outside with me. I can hear Brian laugh from inside as he's chatting with Bianca. I light my cigarette and inhale. It's been a long time and my lungs had been craving this. "Brian still likes me, right? After everything that has happened?" Sharon softly asks. "Ofcourse! If he didn't he wouldn't invite you to live with him. You're like his mom and currently I'm just his chainsmoking, crossdressing, Russian whore!" I reply and Sharon bursts into laughter. "You two are just the cutest." She says and pulls me closer with one arm to embrace me. I softly blush and suddenly see Adore's head pop out. "Sharon, Bianca said she wants to leave. So I don't know if you want to come but we're going to eat something somewhere." She says and Sharon nods while taking her last drag and then putting it out. I lay mine on the ashtray and walk inside with them. 

Brian and I say goodbye and wave at them. We walk outside together and I sit down on his lounge set. Grabbing my cigarette which is luckily still on. Brian sits next to me but soon enough climbs ontop of my lap. I smirk as I look up at him. He leans in and kisses me, I open my mouth and let his tongue snake inside. I flick away my cigarette and trail with my hands down Brian's back to his butt, once there I firmly grope it. I can hear Brian moan into the kiss as he starts to ever so slightly grind on me. Suddenly we hear the backdoor click open and we both look at it. Sharon is just awkwardly standing there in an attempt to grab her lighter that she forgot without making any sound. My face lights up bright red and as I look up at Brian's face it's like it's literally on fire. She just grabs it and quickly hurries away. "I need to have that key back." Brian softly says. I chuckle and kiss his neck, with my tongue licking over one of his hickeys which makes him shiver. "They look good on you." I say softly, and out of the blue pull down the neck of his shirt to look at his collarbones. I blush slightly as I see they're both covered. I let go of his shirt and see Brian glancing at me. I pull his face down by his shirt and steal a kiss. I move my lips over to his ear and whisper. "My masterpiece." I can feel Brian shiver and can feel him getting erected. As I look down at him I chuckle softly. "You're so easy." I say before crashing my lips against his.


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie's POV

Things have been going great. Brian moved in with me, we've been doing gigs together, Sharon often visits us for smalltalk or to stay the night and get super super wasted. This one time, Brian got so drunk he begged both Sharon and me to have sex with him, but we just started laughing hysterically. Brian even started crying at one point and since then it has been some sort of gag between us three. I smile as I think about it while I'm cooking dinner. I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a set of lips pressed against the back of my neck. "Hey gorgeous." I softly speak, leaving the stir-fry alone for now and turning around in his grip. He presses his lips against mine and gives me a small kiss. "Want to go out tonight? A movie or something?" He asks me, swaying his hips from left to right making me move with him. "Hmmm. A movie sounds nice. But I swear to god, if you've found a theatre that still plays Contact I won't speak to you for a month. But yes, like an actual, real first date." I say with a chuckle and he laughs loudly, taking his sweet time. "I'm sorry I haven't taken you on a date yet, I just loved laying next to you." He replies and laughs with me. "Everytime you lay next to me, we fuck! We hardly do anything else!" I say and we both laugh. He lets go of me and walks to the living room. "Haven't heard you complain,though." He says with a hint of joy in his voice. I scoff and go back to cooking.

Once done I scoop our plates full and hand him his one, sitting down on the couch opposite of the couch he's sitting on. He raises an eyebrow at me. "What is this, a revolution?" He asks with his mouth full. "No, not necessarily, but I want to eat my dinner in peace without being touched the whole time." I say as I stick out my tongue. He fake gasps and looks shocked. I giggle softly and start eating my dinner while Brian's looking for something to watch. Once done I put my plate on the table and lay down on the couch. "Baaaabe." I hear and I look up to seeing Brian sitting on the other couch with pouting lips. "Hm?" I ask, laying on my stomach. "Can I now lay with you?" He asks with sadness in his voice. I chuckle at his behaviour. I nod. "Come on then. But try to fuck me once and I'll push you right off." I say and he jumps up, running over to me and swan dives right onto me. I yell loudly but with laughs in between. He laughs as well and lays his head on my back. "You're way too clingy." I say to him while catching my breath. "If you just told me you loved me I could've started being clingy a lot earlier. Maybe I could've even stayed at All Stars 2 and win!" He says while laughing but my laughter has already stopped. With a bit of a hassle I can shake him off me and sit right up. He notices my expression and he looks worried. "Is that really how you see it? You threw your chance away just to see if I was real about this?" I ask him. He looks baffled and just stares at me. I wait for him to answer but he takes a long time. "It- It's not like I see it like a chance thrown away but-" I cut him off. "But what?!" I say as I stand up. He stands up as well and tries to hold my hands but I pull them away. "I came at the wrong time, right? I should've just told you from the beginning with the risk of ruining our friendship, but that's really fucking hard to do when you're almost impossible to read!" I say, blurting out things I don't want to say. I look at Brian and he looks hurt. "Baby.." He says, taking a step closer. "Don't 'baby' me, please." I reply and quickly speed towards the back door, walking back to grab Brian's pack of cigarettes. I catch him looking at me and wanting to speak. "Don't you dare." I glance at him before walking outside, lighting one immediately.

3 hours. 3 hours have I been sitting outside and feeling like shit because of what I said, but I'm too scared to confront Brian. He's been sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I've never had a fight with him before and now I know how much it wrecks me. Sure, we've had discussions every once in a while but never something like this. I look inside to look at him and notice him looking at me. I can see him stand up and my heart starts beating faster. He opens the door and steps outside. I stand up to look at him. "Baby, have you been crying?" I walk closer to him and lay my hand on his cheek. "I didn't mean it, I-I didn't mean it and I'll never mean what I said, I'm sorry Brian." I lay my other hand on his other cheek and look at him, guilt in my eyes. He just nods with this, monotone look on his face and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck and hug him tightly. I let go of him and look him in the eyes. His eyes are dark and he has a smirk on his face. I grin and crash my lips against his. Anytime we're in a discussion or someone of us raises our voice we make up with sloppy make up sex. That's one thing I like about Brian. He likes to take control. And I like being controlled, especially by Brian. We walk back inside and towards the stairs, our lips not a second apart. Once we're upstairs and in the bathroom he pushes me onto the bed, I lay there looking at what he's doing. He pulls the fluffy rope out of his robe and walks back to me. He aggressively takes off my shirt and throws it to the side. "Hands." He says sternly and I hold my hands in front of me. He ties them up and I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising. He takes a step back and looks at me. He grins before crawling ontop of me, softly biting my earlobe as he starts palming me through my shorts. "How many times have I told you not to speak up to me like that?" He whispers before moving to my neck, adding more hickeys to the bunch.

\--

He flops down onto me and unties my hands. He's breathing heavily, I'm breathing heavily and we're both a sweating mess. As of right now, my neck, collarbones, a part of belly and down near my crotch are covered in hickeys. Brian loves making them, he loves letting me know I'm his, and apparently other people too. I turn to him and kiss him. "I'm sorry, again." I softly say and he nods. "It's fine, Linda." He replies and we both laugh. I get up and waddle over to the bathroom, Brian whistling as I walk. I chuckle as I splash some water on my face. I walk back to the bedroom and look at Brian. His toned body and visible muscles make me bite my lip. "How about that movie?" I ask him. "Ooh! Good idea, 2 hours without having to make contact with you!" He says and laughs at his own joke. I roll my eyes and walk towards the closet. He walks past me and lands his hand on my butt, I yelp and blush as I look at him. Brian grabs a set of clothes from his side of the closet and quickly gets dressed. He leans against the door frame as he waits for me. The doorbell rings and Brian hurries downstairs to open the door. I put on my boxers and jeans when I hear some yelling downstairs. The yelling becomes louder as I notice it's coming up the stairs. I try to figure out who it is. It's not Sharon, too manly. It's not Bianca, too soft. I stand in front of the mirror until I see a figure standing in the door. I turn to look at them and my hands immediately start to tremble. I see Alaska staring at me, hatred filling her eyes and her hands bawled up into fists. I see Brian behind him holding his phone up, ready to dial Sharon and I wink at him. He rushes downstairs to call in peace. Alaska takes a step forward and I take a step backwards. "Where is he?" She asks, stern but calm. "W-Who?" I ask, quickly putting on my shirt. "Where. Is. HE?!" She screams this time. My back is now pressed against the wall and she's coming closer. I can see Brian standing in the door. "You're fucking him aren't you? You're fucking MY boyfriend while I told you to not lay a finger on him anymore." She says, spit flying out of her mouth. "I-I don't know where Aaron is, I swear to god! He moved out when Brian moved in!" I reply and immediately regret it. "Moved out? He lived with you? So while I was away, the man who is my boyfriend lived with you, for you to fuck him whenever you want?" She asks, her face dangerously close to mine. "We haven't done anything!" I try to explain it to her but with no effect. She turns around and throws the standing mirror I own to the ground, a thousand of tiny glass pieces flying everywhere. She grabs clothes from inside the closet and throws them on the ground as well. I try to stop her but her elbow hits my nose, blood dripping from it. She turns to look at me and starts laughing. "That's what you deserve, you fucking slut." She says. I notice Brian looking at the stairs and signing to someone. Alaska moves closer to me and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. Just as she's about to raise her fist Aaron runs into our bedroom and pulls her back. I sigh and close my eyes for a minute.

Aaron walks back inside after putting Alaska in his car. I'm holding a tissue to my nose and Brian has one arm around me. "I'm so sorry, I was in town with some friends when she apparently came home." Aaron says while nervously fiddling with the end of his shirt. "It's okay, we'll get his nose checked, it's probably nothing too bad." Brian states and I hit him in the side with my elbow. He laughs softly and so does Aaron. "I'll try to talk to her and make her apologise, you'll hear from me." He says and plants a kiss on top of my head before hugging Brian. He walks to his car after Alaska honked for who knows, 12 times. Brian closes the door and turns to me. "I need to get out this goddamn drag world. I say and we both laugh. He wraps one arm around me and kisses my cheek. "We need to get this fixed, someone touched my masterpiece." He says before walking upstairs with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Katya's POV

The next morning we woke up early to head to his general practitioner. I'm driving and Brian's looking at himself in the tiny car mirror. "How's your nose?" I ask. "Eh, yesterday it was worse." He simply replies. I sigh and look at him via the mirror. His nose is kind of swollen and, slightly crooked almost? What Alaska did infuriates me. Though, she didn't just snarl at me, she tried to come for me as well. Outside of the first Untucked she pushed me to the wall as well, telling me to stay away from her and Sharon and just stick to my boyfriend. Brian wasn't my boyfriend then, but that's why I went home. I look to my side and notice him pouting as he's still looking at his nose. I smile slightly. "Just stop looking at it, everything will be fixed and to me you're still the most good looking person on earth." I say to him. He looks at me and starts blushing like crazy. "I'm just a little agitated. Why me? Why couldn't she just punch her reflection?" Brian says and I start laughing. I lay my hand on his thigh and I can feel him tense up. With my thumb I trace circles and it seems to put him in a mood which is a mixture of relaxed and horny, making me grin. Brian is so easy and it gives me so much power over him. I pull up in the parking lot and park the car. We both get out and walk inside of the building. Brian says his name and time of his appointment and we head over to the waiting room. The smell here makes me absolutely nauseous. The smell of disinfectant, alcohol and old people makes my head spin. "Honey, you can wait outside if you want?" Brian asks me snapping me out of my thoughts. "No, no, it's fine. Just the smell here." I reply with a weak smile. he rolls his eyes and laughs at me.

"Mr... Firkus?" A man asks once he's entered the waiting room. Brian stands up and so do I. I watch them shake hands and we walk towards his little office. Once we're all sitting down he crosses his arms and sits back in his chair. Could someone look even more uninterested? "So, what's going on?" He asks. Brian clears his throat and looks at me before speaking. "I have been in an accident and had someone's elbow hit my nose. It's really swollen and kind of crooked." He replies, sighing. "I see." The man says, still sitting in the same position. There falls an awkward silence untill he sits up straight. "I'm going to send you to the hospital, to take pictures. I can't see if it's broken or not. I'll send them the referral note and they'll take it from there." He says and Brian nods. We stand up and they shake hands again. "Good luck Mr. Firkus, and have a nice day." He says and we step out of his office. We walk back through the building towards the entrance. "Ugh. I don't want to go to the hospital!" Brian whines. "Thank Alaska." I mutter under my breath and we both laugh. Once we're outside we lock arms and walk towards our car. "I should probably let Sharon know, right?" Brian asks me and I raise an eyebrow. "Is that smart? I mean, you could get her and yourself in trouble if Alaska finds out you're calling her." I reply, rather proud of my smart thinking. "I guess.. Let me text her with your phone." He replies. Typical Brian, always bending the rules to get what he wants. "You know Sharon has my number as well, right?" I reply, letting go of his arm and unlocking the car, us both getting in. "Yeah, but you didn't do anything that hurt Alaska." He softly states. Everytime this comes up I get a bit, annoyed. I know Brian wasn't my boyfriend then but he was in love with me and still fooled around with Sharon. "Shouldn't have done it then." I simply say and start the car. I notice Brian has a confused look on his face. I lean in and steal a kiss while his face is like this.

Brian has been constantly asking about my phone and with every time he asked I got more angry. "Plea-" I cut him off. "Fine! Jesus fucking christ you never shut up!" I shout and grab my phone out of my pocket. As I want to hand it to him I swing it a bit too hard and it hits Brian exactly on his nose. Yelling fills the car and I stop it. With wide eyes I look at him as he's holding his hands in front of his face. I softly try to pull them away and he lets me. "For fuck sake your nose is bleeding again." I say and grab a pack of napkins that were in the little drawer. I take one out and give it to Brian who holds it under his nose immediately. He gives me an angry look and I feel so guilty. "If you've made it worse I'm going to burn all your wigs." He says. "You have all the right to! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there. I didn't mean to hit you at all!" I reply and he sighs. "It's fine, just give me your phone and drive, you whore." He says and I chuckle. I hand him my phone and start the car again. He dials Sharon's number and calls her, putting her on speaker. I can hear someone pick up and we both sigh happily when we hear Sharon's voice.

T: Hey baby.   
S: Hi pumpkin, what's up?   
T: Brian hit me and now it's worse!

Brian looks at me with an evil smirk and my eyes widen.

S: What?! Tell me where to be and I'll make sure that dickhead lays 6 feet under the ground.   
T: No no! We are on our way to the hospital and he accidentally swung his phone against my nose when I asked for it.   
S: Oh. Wait, hospital?   
T: Yeah the doctor said I have to take pictures and from them I'll hear what'll happen.

It stays quiet an awfully long time before we hear some rumbling and loud voices on the other end. Brian looks at me with a confused expression.

S: Baby I have to go, good luck at the hospital.

She whispers and just like that hangs up. I sigh and grab back my phone that Brian hands me. "I honestly think Alaska needs help." I say. Brian nods in silence. Not long after we arrive at the hospital and I park my car near the entrance. We get out and walk inside. "Brian Firkus, I'm here for pictures of my nose." Brian says to the woman behind the counter. "Route 30, follow that hallway and at the end you take the elevator up to the fifth floor." She says and we nod. Brian walks away and when he walks past me I slap his ass. His face turns red as we walk towards the hallway she pointed to and soon spot the elevators. Once it's down and the doors slide open we step in. As soon as the door close Brian pins me against the wall. I'm looking at him and raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I ask him, smiling. I notice his smirk and soon after he presses his lips against mine. I grab ahold of his short brown hairs and pull his face away from mine. I can see the blush on his face and I grin. "Is this from that slap on your ass?" I say seductively and he nods ever so slightly. I chuckle as I shake my head. I let go of his hair and when the doors open again I slap his ass once again when he walks out. "Brian!" He yells under his breath. I smirk and slide my hand into his backpocket as we walk. We sit down on a couch in the waiting room and chat some while waiting for Brian to be called.

\--

Brian comes walking to me again after some time and I stand up. "And?" I ask him. "Lightly bruised. Should go away in a while. It should also go back to its natural form." He replies and I sigh happily. We quickly walk through the building and outside. We get in the car and he pulls out his phone. He opens up instagram and starts making a video. "So, I got in a little accident and then this cunt made it worse," He says as he turns to me. "I didn't do it on purpose!" I yell as I look at the road. "yeah right Barbara. But it's all gooood!" He ends it and puts it up on his story. I smile at him being so dorky. "Hey babe?" I ask. He hums and looks at me. "We haven't really been like, open about us being together, have we?" I say to him and he starts thinking. "We both haven't updated our social media's in a while, true." He replies. I think about a nice way to announce it.

We're just driving in peace until Brian starts yelling. "Turn left there!" I look at him. "But, there's a forest there." I simply reply. "I know." He says with a smirk. I blush slightly and turn left where he pointed at. We drive for a little while over a bumpy road. "There, that little spot. Park the car there." He says and I do so. I stop the car and look at him. "What are you planning?" I ask him. He clicks his seatbelt open and starts leaning down towards my crotch. "My nose might be bruised but my mouth is perfectly fine." He says with a grin from ear to ear. He unbuttons my jeans and goes to work. I stroke the back of his head and after a while grab ahold of his short hairs again, earning a groan from him. Oh Brian, you're going to be the end of me.


	11. Chapter 11

The night before:

Trixie's POV

I get off the phone with Sharon and sigh. I cuddle up against Brian but he doesn't seem to do it back. "Baby?" I ask him, but no reply. I pull myself onto his lap so he can only look at me but he moves his face around so he can still watch TV. His behaviour is making me more and more upset and I decide to pamper his face with kisses. He then pushes me away from him and I stand up beside the couch. "Excuse me?" I ask him, my arms crossed. "Oh sorry, just thought you had mistaken me for your boyfriend." He simply says, not even looking at me. "Again, excuse me?" I ask him again, louder and more angry. He stands up as well and finally looks at me. "All night you've been calling with Sharon, not replying to a single thing I ask you or say to you but when you hang up I'm suddenly in the picture again? Please, if you like him better, go fucking stick your dick inside him." He states and walks away from me. My jaw drops and my eyes start to get watery. "Fuck you too then!" I yell at him before wanting to walk upstairs. Before I do I turn around and see him walking outside. "If you thought that after you've calmed down you could get upstairs and sleep with me, forget it! Have a nice fucking time on the couch you, you, asshole!" I run upstairs and get in bed as quickly as possible, hugging my pillow and closing my eyes.

The next morning:

I wake up in an empty bed, I sigh once I realise it. Brian and I had a fight last night about Sharon. She called me to talk about how I was and I completely ignored Brian the whole time. Once I hung up I gave him my attention again and he took that the wrong way. I feel super, super bad. I get up and change into something comfortable before waking downstairs. As I want to walk out of the bedroom door I bump into Brian, who drops a serving tray with all sorts of breakfast items on them. I fall onto my back and get orange juice all over me. I look up at him and notice he's giggling. "What's this all for?" I ask as I lick some of the orange juice off my fingers. "I felt horrible about last night, I said things I shouldn't have said and wanted to make it up." He says. I grab one of the croissants that's drenched in juice and take a bite. I spit it out again and we both laugh. I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry too, I should've given you all my attention. And may have said some things that I could've kept to myself." I say to him and he shakes his head. "It's fine, you just wanted to talk to her about how things were going. I have to understand and respect that!" He replies. I roll my eyes as I laugh. We both kneel down to clean up the mess before walking downstairs again. "Did she say anything about Alaska, by the way?" Brian asks me. "That we should probably look out, she left without saying anything and before Sharon could hold her back, she ran away." I reply, putting the serving tray and other dishes in the dishwasher, turning it on. "Ooooh, maybe she's coming for you." He says with a joking undertone. I turn around and glance at him. "Sorry! I'll protect you." He states. "How? Throwing copies of contact at her?" I say and he starts laughing and snorting. I chuckle and walk to the living room, laying down on one of the couches. Soon after Brian joins me, laying ontop of me.

"I want a dog." Brian mumbles as his face is pressed against my chest. "You want what?" I ask and he pulls his head up. "A dog!" He says excitedly. "A dog?" I ask as I chuckle. "Yes! Like our little lovebaby who can protect us from all evil!" He says, his eyes almost sparkling. "Hm.. I've always wanted a dog. We can go look today? And just look, not immediately adopt." I reply and with a hint of sadness from me saying not adopting he excitedly yells. "But you still smell like orange juice though, please take a shower." He says and I laugh. "Your fault!" I push him off me and with a yelp he rolls off me onto the ground. I stand up and walk upstairs towards the bathroom. I get in and close the door behind me for taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower. The water touches my skin and I tense up. I sing and hum as I lather myself in soap. As I'm about to wash it off I hear and feel the shower curtain being pulled to the side. I scream loudly until I see Brian standing there with a towel around his waist. "Did you just? Pick my lock?" I ask him, still slightly frightened from the curtain. He just nods and throws the towel to the side before stepping in with me. He turns me around and grabs the showerhead to clean me off. I close my eyes and smile knowing the man of my dreams is washing me. He makes me turn around again and cleans off the last spots of soap still left on me. He clicks the showerhead back and wets his own hair and body before applying shampoo to his hair. I squirtle a little soap out of the bottle and start lathering his back. He jumps up a little at first but relaxes right after. Once all of the soap is gone from the both of us he turns back around again and lays his hands on my hips. He leans in and presses his lips against mine and I open them to let his tongue in. He does so and squeezes my hips, making me giggle into the kiss. He pulls his head back and turns off the shower. I open the curtain and step out but Brian smacks my ass as I do so. I groan and bite my lip as I look back at him. He's looking at me with a smirk, knowing that the water makes a spank more intense. We both dry ourselves off and wrap a towel around our waists. I look at Brian who walks out of the bathroom, his toned body still having several water droplets on it, his wet hair and his amazing cheekbones and jawlines. I turn around to look at myself in the mirror and frown. I'm so not like Brian. I'm kind of chubby but not super bad or something. I squish my cheeks and sigh before walking to the bedroom, noticing Brian has been watching me all that time. "What was that?" He asks with a laugh. I blush and chuckle. "Nothing, nothing!" I reply and he just laughs it off. He drops his towel and I can't stop myself from looking. I bite my lip as he walks around our bedroom naked. I love Brian so much, and he's so good looking. "You know this is already yours, right? You're like a little schoolgirl who's too scared to speak to me." He says, showing off his body as he says 'this'. "I know, I just can't believe it." I say, dropping my towel and quickly putting on boxers. He walks towards me and behind me, wrapping his arms around me and laying me down on the bed with him. "You better start believing it soon." He says as he presses a kiss against the back of my neck.

We lay like that in peace for a little while until my phone goes off. We both sit up and I look who it is. I smile and pick up. "Hey baaaaaby!" I say and it stays quiet for a while. "Starbucks, 3 pm. And don't be fucking late." *click* I look at my phone confused and then at Brian. "Who was that?" He asks. "Alaska. She wants to meet me." I say calmly. I see Brian's eyes widen. "But you're not going, are you?" He asks. "I don't know, I feel like I should. But I don't understand why she called with Sharon's phone." I say and frown, standing up and walking towards my closet to find some clothes. I grab a shirt that looks unfamiliar to me and look at it. I turn to Brian and hold it up. "You put your merch in between my clothes?" I say with a chuckle. "Yes! Because now my merch gets to make contact with yours!" He says and snorts. I scrunch the shirt up in to a ball and throw it at him. "Stop! The movie fucking sucks!" I yell jokingly which makes him laugh even harder. We both dress up and walk downstairs. It's currently 1:45 am so I still have some time. I make some toast and smear some jelly on it. I make some for Brian as well and hand it to him. He starts eating eagerly and so do I. "Are you coming with me?" I ask him. "Do you want me to?" He replies and I think. "Well, I don't know if Sharon is coming so maybe walk with me to the front door, I'll check and then gesture at you." I say to him and he nods. 

We get in the car a while later and drive towards the Starbucks where I met them a while back. I keep looking around nervously and Brian lays his hand on my thigh as he's driving. I lay my hand on top of his and smile at him. We're there not a long while later and we get out. We walk towards the front door and I step in, only to find Justin sitting there on his own. I gesture at Brian to wait in the car and I nervously walk towards him. He notices me and quickly looks down at his coffee. I sort of feel bad but at the same time I don't. I sit down and he looks up at me. "Uh, hi?" I carefully say, not knowing when I can expect another elbow to the face. "Hi.." He softly replies. "I ordered a coffee for you as well, they should bring it soon.." He says and I nod. Our eyes lock for and moment and I can see something more is going on then just this between us. 

Justin keeps stirring in his coffee, not saying a single word. A waiter comes and places my coffee in front me and I thank him. "So, why did you want to see me?" I ask him. He looks up and stares at me. "Well, first off I wanted to apologise.. I shouldn't have come for you like that. You couldn't help it." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "Couldn't help what?" I ask, interested in where this is going. "That you had feelings for two people, didn't you?" He says. I'm baffled. Is that what Sharon made him think? "I didn't have feelings for two people, I don't know where you got that but that's not true." I say, my tone slightly more angry. "That's what Sharon told me, she told me she came over to your house one day and you were all over her." He states and I almost crush the ear of my cup. I can't believe Sharon would make me look like the bad guy. Justin looks at me with big eyes. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Well, if that's what you heard from her I can't possibly beat that." I say as sarcastic as possible. "Are we good? I never wanted to fight with you." Justin asks. I nod. "Yes, we're good." I reply and I can hear him sigh happily. Yet his eyes tell a completely different story, there's something he isn't telling me and it's kind of stressing me out. I look at him and notice he's nervously looking around with big eyes, tears almost forming. "Justin?" I softly ask. He hums and looks up at me. "Is there something more, something you're not telling me?" I ask as gently as possible. He shakes his head, looking down at his coffee. "Justin, did Sharon force you to do this?" I ask and as the word 'force' rolls out of my mouth he looks at me with a shocked expression, his hands tremble for a second and he swallows. "Sharon? N-No, she would never force me!" He replies a bit too fast. I softly grab ahold of his hand, he wants to pull it back at first but leaves it for me to hold. It now occurs to me that he's wearing a cardigan, it's way too hot outside to wear one. "Show me your arms." I say, not too stern. He looks down and shakes his head violently. "Justin?" I ask him but he still looks down. I pull him closer to me on the round couch and softly wrap my arms around him. I can feel him sob into my chest. As he's doing so I gently lift up one of the sleeves, only to be greeted by a few small bruises and one in the form of a hand. My breathing stops for a second. "Jesus christ." I mutter under my breath.

A good twenty minutes later we both leave, I hug him and we part ways. I turn to walk to the car and I angrily walk towards it. Brian notices this and immediately has a scared expression on his face. I open the door and sit down before slamming it closed again. "So, it went well?" Brian softly asks. "Oh between me and Justin it went well. But apparently, Sharon made me look like the bad guy." I angrily say. "And no-" I cut him off, anger filling my whole body. "She's hitting him, Brian. I saw it. Justin has bruises all over his arms." I say, not knowing if it's the best thing to do but I needed to get it out of my system. Brian's eyes widen as he's struggling looking for words to say. I sigh and lean back in my car seat. "I never expected this from her, her especially." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. Sharon and I have been friends for years. She's sworn to never drink again unless it's with me, but I think that's the case here. "Maybe you should talk with her as well, there might be something going on. Maybe even involving you." Brian softly exclaims, starting up the car before driving it away. "Yes. Skip the puppies, drive to Sharon's house." I say and hear Brian aw'ing. I notice Justin's car is still in the parking lot, he hasn't moved one bit since he stepped in. I decided to text him:

T: Don't go home. Gonna talk to Sharon.

As I want to put my phone away I feel it almost immediately buzz.

J: Nonono you can't  
J: Please don't   
J: Please   
J: Bri?

I ignore them since I'm a 100% sure of what I'm doing. They're both good friends of mine but I won't tolerate violence. Brian speeds up quite nice, being there in almost half an hour. I quickly get out and rush to the front door, knocking on it furiously. The door opens and a strong scent of alcohol leaves the house. Aaron opens up in just his underwear, a bottle in his hand. As soon as he realises who's standing in front of him he freezes, dropping the bottle and looks at me with a shocked expression. "I.. I didn't ex-expect you here." He hardly gets a sentence out and I sigh. "How long has this been going on?" I ask him and I can see him think. "I can't remember.." He softly slurs out. He steps aside and allows me in. As Brian wants to come in as well he holds him back. "Me, him, alone." He says and slams the door shut. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Well y-you're obviously here to t-talk, so let's fucking talk!" He almost yells. "I'm only here because you forced your boyfriend to go talk to me, you should've seen him back there! Scared for his fucking life, Aaron! He didn't even dare to look at me!" I say and he throws me an angry look. "Shouldn't have fucked his boyfriend then." He simply says, getting more and more sober. "Oh no, no no no don't even start that right now! You know that's not true!" I yell at him. "Well what the fuck was I supposed to do?!" He replies, his eyes getting watery. "You know what you were supposed to do, talk with Justin. The boy is head over heels for you and look what you're doing to him! Making him attack me, forcing him to apologise to me, hitting him? Why?" I ask, my tone loud and angry. Aaron's eyes widen as he's trying to find the right words "You've broken a promise to me, Ar. Was it worth it? Was whatever was bothering you so worth it?" I ask, speaking in a soft and gentle tone now. Aaron falls down to his knees and after a little while looks up at me. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" He asks me and I shake my head, raising an eyebrow. He swallows. "I'm in love with you."

For the next 5 minutes I've been awkwardly shuffling around, my throat feeling like it's being squeezed together and my stomach in a knot. This can't be. Am I the one that's causing Aaron to behave like this? "Can you at least say anything?" He softly asks, his knees up to his chest now. "Please stand up. It's weird talking to you from this angle." I say as I cross my arms. He does so and we're on the same level again. "What am I supposed to do? I've ruined everything. Me and my dignity, me and Justin and now me and you." He softly says. His arms dangling next to him like he's some lifeless doll. I feel bad somehow. But I don't know who I feel the most bad for. "You haven't ruined us. What we've done was a mistake and it will never happen again. If you love Justin you talk to him and work this out. But please promise me you lay off the drinking again, and keep your hands off of Justin." I say to him. He just nods and I pull him in for a hug. He wraps his arms back around me. I inhale a sharp scent of alcohol which almost makes me gag. I pull back a good while later, looking at him. "You're going to talk with him, promise?" I ask him and he holds up his pinky. This might be the dumbest thing but we've never broken a pinky promise. I hook my pink around his and we shake it. "And don't think we're on good terms right away, you've still broken a promise to me." I sternly say and he nods. He guides me back to the door and let's me out, as I open the door Brian is still standing there. I let out a yelp since I didn't expect that and both him and Aaron giggle. I step outside and grab my phone real quick:

T: It's safe to come home, Sharon wants to talk to you.   
J: Really?   
T: Yes baby.   
J: Tell her I'll be home in 20

"Justin's here in 20 minutes, to talk. So please take a shower and freshen yourself up. You're letting me know what happened, okay?" I say to him and he nods, a small smile forming on his face. We walk back to our car and get in. I sigh as we drive away. "It sounded like fun." Brian says. "Have you been eavesdropping?" I ask him with a chuckle. "Duh! He slammed the door shut right in my face! But you handled that really well, I'm proud of you." He says. I lean in and peck his cheek real quick. I move with my lips to his neck, knowing he can't push my face away because he has to focus on the road I start sucking on his skin. "Brian don't you fucking dare!" I continue and even use my teeth. I can feel his breathing getting faster and him getting warmer. I pull his skin back by sucking on it and let go, letting it spring back. I look at the little bloodred and bruised spot and lick over it with my tongue. He groans and as I sit back in my seat he glances at me. "You're so getting this back." He says sternly. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "It looks really good on you, though." I say with a soft giggle. "They suit you better. A handprint on your butt also suits you." He says with a smirk, not even looking at me. "I'm intrigued to see that." I say in a fancy manner, making both of us laugh. "Oh you will, you definitely will." He says, laying his hand on my thigh. Like this we drive back home, with my hand on his drawing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.


	12. Chapter 12

Trixie's POV

I'm cuddled up next to Brian on the couch, he has his laptop on his lap and we're looking at puppies. "That one has floppy ears! I love himmm!" I yell and Brian flinches. "Calm down Linda! You've been yelling at every puppy we see that you love them!" He replies and laughs. "I know, I know, but you've got me so worked up over getting one that I really want one now!" I exclaim and roll myself off the couch. I grab the pack of cigarettes me and Brian share and grab one out. I've fully taken on smoking now, mostly because of Brian. I walk towards the backdoor and open it to step outside. I light it and inhale. I've come to love the feeling of it, but Brian hates that I'm doing it. He steps outside as well and lays his hoodie on my shoulders. "It's kind of chilly, I wouldn't want you to get sick." I smile at him. I love that he's so careful with me. Well, not when we're in the bedroom. I smirk as I think about it. I feel Brian's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Did I see a smirk on your face just now?" He whispers into my ear. I close my eyes and lean my head backwards onto his shoulder. "Perhaps it was, Mr. McCook." I reply as I take another drag. I know Brian loves being called that. He starts grinding himself against me, his hands moving down to my crotch, palming me through my pants. I groan and flick my cigarette away, my hands trail to his backside, my hands firmly groping his butt. He softly moans before pampering my neck in kisses.

We walk back inside, making out like never before. Hands are everywhere and pieces of clothing are close to being ripped off. We move over to the couch, Brian sitting down and me sitting ontop of his lap. He's fiddling with the button of my jeans and I chuckle as I help him unbutton it. I get off him again and pull my pants and boxers down, letting my erection spring free. Brian blushes slightly and takes off his own pants. Once we're both pants-less he grabs me by my hips and pulls me closer. He wraps his hand around my cock and starts stroking it, firm and fast, making me moan and lean my head back. After a little while I can feel him wrapping his mouth around it and a feeling of ecstasy takes over my whole body. "Oh-Oh god! Yes!" I scream out and I hear Brian groaning as well. I look down at him and see he's stroking his own cock. I bite my lip as my eyes almost roll into the back of my head. He lets go of me and I look back at him again. He lays his arms behind his head and looks at me, then down at his crotch. I know what he wants and he's making me more excited than I already am. I climb ontop of him and align him with my entrance before letting him slide into me. I sit ontop of him for a few seconds, looking down at him. His eyes dark and filled with a burning desire. I start moving up and down on him, moans escaping my mouth faster than I could imagine. I know this is Brian's favourite position, seeing as his head is leaned backwards and he's breathing super quick. After a while he grabs ahold of my butt and holds me up, enough space between us for him to pound inside of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean with my head ontop of his. As we're both getting close we're interrupted by my phone buzzing. We're both getting a little annoyed and let it ring. It finally stops and we continue where we left off. But seconds later my phone starts ringing again. I scoff and just sit down on Brian. I grab my phone from the stand next to the couch and pick up. I don't care who it is and I don't care that I sound like I've just ran a marathon. "Hello?" I ask, it more sounding like a moan with heavy breathing mixed into it. "Uh, hey sweetheart. Calling at a wrong time?" I hear Aaron say. "Uhhh, actually, yeah. Sort of." I say, trying to catch my breath in between words. I hear him laugh and I sort of chuckle as well. "I'll drop by later tonight, is that okay?" He asks and I reply with a 'sure' before hanging up and throwing my phone to the side. I sigh and Brian softly laughs. "Wanna finish this another time?" He asks. "God, no! Fill me up!" I reply and lean in to his ear. "Daddy." I softly whisper and Brian's fully energetic again. He holds me up again and continue where we left off. It doesn't take long before we both finish, laying ontop of eachother breathing heavily.

After we're all cleaned up and dressed again we decided to make dinner. There's definitely a tension between us but it's a nice tension. A sexual tension. We don't do it often because if we do it we want it to be super exciting and amazing. But if it were for the both of us, we'd be inside eachother 24/7. "You're still missing something." Brian suddenly says, making me turn around. "And what's that?" I ask, genuinely curious. He walks towards me and bends me over on the kitchen counter, pulls my pants down and smacks my ass. I let out a loud moan and bite my lip right after to have it more muffled. He rubs the spot he just smacked and I feel a stinging burn. I hear the sound of a picture getting taken and he shows it to me. A bright red handprint on my right cheek. "Told you it looked good on you." He says with a grin before pulling my pants back up again. I turn back around and look shyly at him. I didn't expect this from but I loved every second of it, I love it when Brian gets suddenly dominant.

It doesn't take long before I put two steaming plates with lasagna on them. Brian and I both sit down and I pour us a glass of wine. We clink our glasses against eachother and both take a sip. I keep awkwardly shuffling around in my seat which makes Brian laugh. "Does it hurt, baby?" He asks with an evil laugh. My cheeks turn a soft pink as I look at him. "Your fault!" I reply. "Don't tell me you don't love it." He says with a low, deep voice. "Stop that!" I jokingly yell. "With what? Turning you on?" He asks and he chuckles. I scoop a piece of lasagna onto my fork, pull it backwards and flick it, the lasagna hitting Brian right in the face. Brian gasps and I start laughing loudly. "Oh you're getting it now!" He says and does the same to me. Not long after it turns into a food fight, lasagna flying everywhere. We're both laughing and yelling as we're chasing eachother. "I surrender, I surrender!" I yell as he's about to mash his hand full of lasagna into my mouth. He throws it back down onto his plate. Just then the bell rings and we look at eachother before we burst into laughter. Together we walk towards the front door and as we open it we see Aaron and Justin who both give us weird looks. "Wrong time again?" Aaron asks with the most fake giggle I've ever heard. "Great time actually, I was about to murder him with lasagna." Brian says as he looks at me. We're both completely covered. We let them walk inside and as Justin walks into the living room he starts laughing loudly. "It looks like a battlefield!" He yells at us and we laugh with him. As Aaron walks past me he looks me in the eyes, a serious look on his face. My smile quickly fades away and Brian notices this. "We're going to clean ourselves up, get yourself comfortable somewhere!" I say as I walk outside, pulling Brian along with me.

We walk back downstairs in a clean pair of clothes and fresh faces only to be greeted with Justin and Aaron who are cleaning our living room. "You guys, you didn't have to." I say and they turn to us. "You really think we're going to get comfortable around this?" Justin replies with a giggle. "Plus, it's the least thing I can right now.." Aaron softly says. We help them and when everything's clean again I make coffee for us. I give everyone their coffee and settle down next to Brian on the couch. I notice Justin and Aaron sitting next to eachother but there's an awful big gap between them. "So, did you two talk?" I carefully ask. Aaron nods, looking at Justin. "We've decided to take a break. I want Aaron to get his life together first and figure out what he wants." Justin states. He brings it kind of harsh and I notice Aaron's expression is rather sad. "Also, this time, my genuine apologies. I'm sorry." Justin says and I raise an eyebrow. "I already told you its fine silly. With all that happened, I understand it." I reply and Justin sighs in relief. "We are going to live together, though. Justin's going to help me." Aaron says and I smile. Brian's tracing circles on my leg, he does that when he's happy. "That's really sweet of you. I wouldn't want to lose my mom." I say and for the first time ever I see Aaron's cheeks turn super red.

Justin leaves earlier than Aaron, and we wave him goodbye. "Brian, can you like, go outside for a minute? I want to speak with Aaron alone." I ask him and he nods, giving me a kiss before walking to the backyard. I sit down with Aaron and before I can say anything he breaks down into tears. It catches me by surprise and I'm kind of baffled. I wrap my arm around him and let him sob onto my shoulder. "There's more, isn't there?" I softly ask and I feel him nod. "He told everyone I hit him. Everyone. Jinkx, Raja, Raven, everyone. They look at me with disgust now." He says with a shaky and cracked voice. I never expected this from Justin, he usually keeps things to himself. "I've ruined everything, how will someone ever trust me again?" He says, tears streaming down his face. "Oh baby, they will, eventually. It will take time, but they will. Justin was just scared, and not without a reason, don't you agree?" I say and he nods. I wrap my other arm around him as well and we hug like this in silence. I look to the window and see Brian's looking inside. He looks sad and so do I. I hate seeing my friends like this, and especially Aaron. I absolutely don't approve of his behaviour, but I know how he can get when he drinks or has problems. He wipes his eyes dry and stands up. "I have to go, I'll keep you updated on stuff, okay?" He says and I nod. I stand up and hear Brian also walking inside. They hug before Aaron walks out of our house. We watch him drive away and he drives away with insane speed. I sigh and Brian squeezes my hand. We close the door and walk upstairs. Once upstairs we immediately get in bed, I want to sleep this day away. I cuddle up against Brian and he's rubbing my arm. "I'm scared." I softly say and feel Brian squeezing me tighter in his hold. "Don't be babe, Aaron is an adult and he knows what's good for him." He replies. He gives me a goodnight kiss and we both quickly fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Katya's POV

I wake up before Brian, he's still hugging me. I look down at him and notice his face looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I graze through his hair with my fingers, making him shiver. I loved it when he called me daddy yesterday, it made him look so vulnerable, in a good way. I can feel him twist and turn, stretching out and slowly fluttering his eyes open. "Goodmorning.." He says, his voice cranky and tired. I lean in and kiss his lips. "Morning cutie." I reply and I hear him giggle. He groans and then hugs me tighter. I wrap my arms back around him and we lay like this for a little while. After a short period of time I can feel Brian giving my bare tummy kisses, going further down with each kiss. "What are you doing?" I ask him, the heat in my cheeks rising. "I'm hungry." He says softly, with a deep voice. He reaches my crotch and with his teeth pull down my boxers down far enough for my half-hard cock to spring out. I bite my lip and look down at Brian. My arms are crossed and behind my head. Brian keeps just giving kisses, around it, up and down its length. I groan, giving him a sign he should hurry up. He just snickers and continues. I know what he's doing, he's teasing me. Once my cock is fully hard he stops, just giving the tip a soft kiss, making me flinch before he gets off the bed. "Come on! Don't be like that!" I yell at him and he just smirks. "I like seeing you walk around all exited." He says and heads into the bathroom. I pull up my boxers again and throw my head back, groaning loudly. I get off the bed as well and also walk towards the bathroom. If he wanted it, he's getting it.

Trixie's POV

I notice Brian walking towards me in the mirror. He has that same look on his face he always has when we fuck. His eyes are dark and his lips curled up into a smirk. I look down at him and blush softly when I see his erection. He wraps his arms around me from behind and starts grinding himself against me. He starts kissing the back of my neck, even using his teeth, making me gasp. I turn around in his grip and he stops. I smirk and wrestle myself out of his arms. "Uh uh uh, I'm gonna let you wait aaaalll day." I softly whisper to him before leaving and walking downstairs. "Ugh, Brian!" I hear him yell and I laugh. I love teasing him. Mostly because he's more exited and active when it happens. He heads downstairs with me after a while, still only in his boxers and I bite my lip at the sight. I want him so badly. "If you're gonna let me wait, no fantasising as well then." He says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sure thing, daddy." I say with a chuckle and his face flushes bright red. I hear my phone buzz and I grab it to answer it. "Hello?" I ask, it's silent on the other end of the line. "Helloo?" I ask again, frowning. "Please come as soon as you can." I hear Alaska say, she sounds scared. "What's going on?" I ask, genuinely worried. Brian has joined me in the kitchen and I've put her on speaker. "I don't know what happened, I came home from a gig and it was dark and the house was a mess and, and-" She rambles. "Honey, calm down, take a breath. Tell me what's happening." I calmly ask her. Brian looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Aaron's not waking up."

As quickly as I could after getting dressed I got in my car, leaving Brian alone to talk with Alaska on the phone. With shaking hands and my heart almost pounding out of my chest I'm driving towards their house. This can't be, this can't fucking be. I'm there within 10 minutes and I jump out of my car. The door is still opened and I rush inside, I hear voices upstairs so that's where I head. I run up the stairs only to be confronted by Alaska who's in the hallway, still on the phone with Brian. She hangs up and looks at me. She grabs my hand and leads me to their bedroom. I slowly push the door open and I see Aaron's lifeless body laying on their bed. I'm on the verge of tears and I slowly walk closer to him. Once I reach his side of the bed I see an endless sea of bottles beside the bed. I know he broke his promise again but I couldn't care less right now. "Call an ambulance, quickly." I say to Alaska and she rushes out of the bedroom. I sit next to his body, grabbing ahold of his hand. I notice he's still relatively warm and a spark of hope lights up inside of me. Alaska runs back inside and I turn to look at her. "They're here as soon as possible." She softly says. I notice her bottom lip is shaking and I stand up to give her a hug. She wraps her arms back around me and starts crying. I stroke her back softly as I swallow back my own tears. "I can't lose him Brian, maybe he behaved like an asshole the last couple of weeks but I can't lose him." She softly speaks. "You won't lose him, they're gonna do everything they so you won't lose him." I reassure her and she nods. We head downstairs to wait for the ambulance to arrive, which it does about 7 minutes later. We guide the people upstairs and they come back down with Aaron, rolling him into the ambulance. Alaska and I get in as well. I grab my phone to text Brian.

T: Going to the hospital now, meet us there

I lay my phone away and grab ahold of Alaska's hand. She's looking at Aaron's limp body while they're trying to resuscitate him. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and I feel utterly bad for her. We arrive there shortly and they roll him out of the ambulance towards an emergency room. We follow them and once there they hook him up to a lot of wires and an oxygen mask. "He's in a light coma, but stable. We have no idea how long it will last. You guys are more than welcome to stay the night here." A doctor tells us and we nod. Brian arrives shortly after, rushing into the room and panting heavily. "How is he?" He asks. "Stable, but they have no idea when he'll wake up." I say and crack a weak smile. Brian sits next to me and wraps his arm around me.

"I'll call you guys when there's any news, okay?" Alaska says to us after she told us we could leave and that she would stay with him. We've been there almost all day, mostly sitting in silence, hoping he'd wake up but we all knew he wouldn't wake up today. We all hug and say goodbye. "Thank you." Alaska says and I just nod. Brian and I walk out of the room and towards the entrance. I can barely speak, not a single word is coming out of me. I never expected this, I really believed he'd sort things out. Once outside Brian escorts me to his car and opens the door for me. He gets in as well and lays his hand on my leg. "How're you holding up?" He softly asks me. I look at him, it might sound selfish but I'm glad it wasn't him in that position. "Barely." I manage to squeeze out of me. He squeezes my leg softly and starts the car. The ride home is silent. My car is still at their place but I'll get it later. When we get home we both get out and walk inside. We immediately walk upstairs to get in bed. I look in my closet while Brian undresses and grab one of the shirts Aaron left at our house. I wrap it around my pillow and notice Brian's looking at me. "What?" I softly ask him. "I think it's sweet, what you're doing." He replies, crawling into bed. I undress myself until I'm in my boxers and get in as well. I lay in his arms, my pillow underneath my face. "I just can't lose him." I say and I can feel Brian's slender fingers running through my hair. I close my eyes and inhale Aaron's scent. "I know baby, I know." He replies, softly shushing me. He pulls me closer to him and slowly I fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Katya's POV

Yesterday and the day before were horrible. Brian couldn't get himself out of bed and the whole two days there was this kind of tension. We haven't heard any news from alaska as well, only that he's still stable. I woke up early today to get a present for Brian, to make him feel better. I get dressed and freshen myself up before leaving the house and walking to my car. Knowing Brian in this position he'll most likely still be asleep when I get back, plenty of time. I get in my car and grab a cigarette. I look inside my pack and frown when I notice half of it is already gone. I light it and start the car, slowly driving away. I'm not even 5 minutes away and my phone rings, Brians name appearing on the screen. It's connected with my car so I answer it without having to hold it up to my ear. "Yes baby?" I say. "Where the hell are you?!" He almost yells and I can't help but chuckle. "Who knows, I can be wherever." I joke. "Brian for the love of god, you aren't fucking leaving me!" He yells back. "What? No! I'm getting you a present you twat!" I reply and it stays quiet. "Oh. Please be home soon, love you." He says and I smile. "Love you too honey!" I reply and hang up. I take the last drag of my cigarette and flick it out of the window.

I arrive at a farm, a nice big farm. Brian would love to be here. I park my car and get out, checking out the huge fields before walking towards what I believe is the front door. I can't see a bell so I knock on the door, a short minute later the door opens. "You're here for the dog?" A nice lady asks me. "Yes! Brian McCook." I say as I shake her hand. She invites me in and leads me to the living room. As I enter it my eyes immediately land on this perfect, fluffy little pomeranian. That's the one I saw and the one I came here for. "That's him! Go on, meet him." I kneel down and he comes running at me. My face lights up and my inner child comes out. "He's perfect!" I say, picking him up and turning to her. I see her smile back at us. "And he's all yours!" She says. He doesn't have a name yet, but I want Brian to come up with one. I hand her the money we agreed on and she helps me move some stuff into my car. A little bed, some toys and food. "Thank you so much, he'll have a great life." I say to her and she nods. We shake hands and I get back in my car, the dog on the passenger seat. I drive back home as quickly as possible, yet being careful. I can't wait to show Brian, he's going to love him. We agreed on getting a small dog. I arrive home and drive my car onto the driveway before getting out, the dog underneath the right side of my jacket so that you can't see him. I walk inside and Brian just comes walking out of the kitchen. "You were gone for like, an hour! What were you doing?" He asks me. I notice the bags underneath his eyes and feel bad. "I told you I was getting you something!" I reply and he seems more exited now. I pull him away from under my jacket and I can see Brian's face light up with joy. "Oh my god, oh god- Brian!" He doesn't know what to say as he takes him over from me, looking at him. He moves closer to me and stands on his toes to give me a kiss. I wrap my arm around his waist and look down at the both of them. "Do you like him?" I ask him. He looks up at me, small, beady tears forming in his eyes. "Are you kidding?! I love him!" He excitedly yells. "Does he have a name?" He asks and I shake my head. "Wanted to leave that up to you." I reply and plant a kiss on top of his head.

All day long have we been playing with our new dog, now named Bax, short for Baxter. I love seeing Brian so happy, I'm glad this took his mind off the whole thing. I'm sitting on the couch watching TV as Brian suddenly joins me, Bax on his lap. I look at them and smile widely. This is like the family I've always wanted. I wrap an arm around Brian and pull him closer to me so that lays with his head against my chest. I plant a kiss on top of his head and he looks up to me. "What's up?" I ask him with a smile as I'm playing with his hair. "I just, really love you." He replies and I smile at him. "Want to go grab dinner somewhere? I don't feel like cooking." He says to me. "Yes! I'm super duper up for that!" I reply excitedly. "I really want to go in drag, though." I say and he nods happily. We get up from the couch and walk upstairs, into the room where out drag is. We both undress and I tuck my junk, Brian doesn't. We choose our outfit and wigs and get started on our makeup. I'm done rather soon but Brian always takes his sweet time. I get dressed and glue on my most expensive lacefront wig. I look in the mirror and strike a few poses. I finally feel like Katya again and it feels amazing. "Yeeeess mama, werk!" Brian yells at me, as I turn around to look at him I notice he's now Trixie. "Ugh, just you with your makeup on can get me hard." I say to her and she scream-laughs at me. "Is that why you tuck honey?" She says to me while laughing. "Perhaps it is, yeah!" I say and turn to look ay myself again. After a short period of time Trix has glued on her wig and put on her clothes. "God, you look stunning." I say to her in a raspy voice and I'm pretty sure that I can see her blush. "Stop it, you bisexual Russian slut." She replies before leaving the room, I walk behind her. Once we're downstairs I squeeze her butt before waking to the front door. We walk outside and towards my car, seeing as Trixie's car is still at Aaron's house. Before we get in I pull her close, giving her a quick kiss. She looks up at me, her now blue eyes looking right through me as I smile at her. I grab my phone and snap a picture as I kiss her again. "What was that?" She asks with a chuckle. "You just watch." I reply and we both get in. Once strapped in I start the car. Before driving away I quickly upload the picture to instagram, caption it with 'Mother, I'm dating a biological woman again.' As I upload it I put my phone away and see Trixie grab hers. She turns to me with wide eyes and a smile on her face. "Baby, that's so sweet! Are you sure now is the right time?" She asks me. I nod and quickly look at her before looking back at the road again. "I'm 100% sure now is the right time, everyone should know, right?" I say back to her. "I mean, Sharon and Alaska, Bianca and Adore and most of the queens who were on all stars two should know, right?" She replies. "I guess, if they're smart enough to think." I say and she bursts into laughter. "You're a cunt! An absolute cunt!" She screams at me and I laugh with her.

We drive for a good while, driving past places looking for somewhere to eat. "Nothing looks good! Ugh!" Trix yells and I can't help but chuckle. "You're right, it all looks dull and boring." I reply and sigh. Trixie her phone goes off and she picks up. I hear her reply with short and exciting answers. She hangs up and turns to me. "Drive to Raja." She simply says. "Why?" I ask her, turning the car around to head to Raja's house. "She has a surprise for us. I guess she saw your instagram post." She replies and I get excited as well. We drive there, both a huge grin on our faces. Trix can't stop giggling and she's making me more nervous. We arrive there and notice more cars in the street than often. We park somewhere and get out. She grabs my hand and walks with me towards Raja's house. Her heels make a soothing clicking noice on the pavement and she squeezes my hand. We ring the doorbell and after a lot of rumbling and soft noises the door swings open and we're greeted with Raja and Raven. "Hey giiiiiirls, looking good!" Raja says to us and we squeal. "Oh Trix, a total, total boot." Raven states and winks at her. They drag us inside and push us towards the living room. They make us open the door to the living room and I can't believe my eyes as Trixie swings it open. A shit ton of queens are standing in Raja's living room and once they see us, start cheering. I notice Trixie tearing up and I grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Alyssa comes running at us, giving me a tight hug. "I knew it! I told y'all I knew it! Match made in heaven!" She almost yells at us and the rest.

We spent most of the night chatting with queens who congratulate us and drinking, Trix a bit more than me. I'm standing outside with some other queens, smoking a cigarette. I suddenly feel someone tap on my shoulder and as I turn around I see Raja looking at me. "Hey, thank you for doing this, we really needed it." I say to her and she nods. "No thanks love, I'm glad to be doing this. I always knew you two would hook up, but never when. You two will go far." She says to me and I almost tear up. She's right. I love Trixie so much, I wouldn't trade her for all the happiness in the world. "Though.. She's kind of going too far right now." She says with a chuckle and points inside. As I look I notice Trixie's stealing the dancefloor, dancing. Or well, making an attempt. "Oh dear god.." I mumble and flick my cigarette away before walking inside. I gently grab Trixie's hand and drag her away from the dancefloor, into the hallway. I close the door and watch her slide onto the floor against it. "You should stop drinking." I say to her and she looks up at me. "Carry me." She says and sticks her arms up in the air. I grab ahold of her and she climbs up. Once she's standing she steals a kiss from me. Her lips taste like alcohol, yet still like the sweet barbie she is. "I'm hungry for youuuu!" She slurs out. I sigh with a smile and open the door again, multiple queens staring at the mess that's supposed to be Trixie clinging at me. "We're, uh.. We're going. Sorry! We had a really great time!" I say and some come walking at us. Saying goodbye and that they wish us a lot of luck. Raja gives us both a hug, or at least attempts at giving Trixie one. "Get home well, and text me when she's in bed safely." She says to me before guiding us outside. "Will do, and again a thank you!" I say to her after putting Trixie in the passenger seat. She nods and I get in as well, starting the car and driving away. "You look angry. Are you? You're angry aren't you?" Trixie says to me with a grin. "I'm not angry, silly. I and the others enjoyed watching you make a fool of yourself!" I say back to her and she gasps. I laugh at her almost falling asleep the whole ride. Once home I help her out of the car and walk with her towards the front door. I give her the keys and make her try to open the door so I can text Raja.

K: Finally home, will get her in bed ASAP.

I get a reply within seconds and smile as I read it.

R: Glad to hear! The little babe will most definitely have a hangover tomorrow! Glad you two were here.

She's probably right, Trix will without a doubt suffer from a major headache. She finally clicks the lock open and yells loudly. "YES! WHO'S THE BOSS!" She yells at the door and I rush towards her to cover her mouth. I guide her inside and lock the door behind us. I pull my hand away and see her smirk at me. "What?" I ask her with a chuckle. "Kinky." She simply replies before trying to find the stairs. I blush softly and help her climb them. We finally arrive in our bedroom and Trixie falls on the bed, she's knocked out within seconds. I sigh and laugh, de-dragging before getting in bed. Bax joins me and lays in between me and Trix. I plant a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Trixie POV

As soon as my eyes slowly flutter open I get hit in the head with a mixture of nausea and headache. I groan loudly and turn to see if Katya's laying next to me. I see Brian cuddled up with his pillow, I kick him to wake him up. "Wha? Oh, morning baby." He softly says to me. I groan in return and bury my head in my pillow. I hear him laugh and pull me closer to him. As he moves me my whole body aches and I groan once again, yet louder than an air raid siren. "Did I hurt you?" Brian asks me, sounding actually scared. "No, no, it's just that my whole body is aching." I manage to get out. I feel him take all of the bobby pins out of my wig and eventually take it off. How he did it with me laying down is a mystery to me. He carefully lays it on the end of the bed, pulling me close to him again. I turn to him and give him a sloppy kiss before laying my head in the crook of his neck. "Should've stopped drinking, then." He says with a chuckle while he's running his fingers up and down my arm. "Shut up." I reply and hug him tighter.

After a little while of just laying around and cuddling I decide to get up. With a bit of a hassle I get myself out of the bed and slowly I wobble to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and run a hand through my hair. My makeup is still mostly intact, don't know how I made that happen. I turn around to look at myself and notice a huge rip in the seam of my dress. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck me!" I yell, only making my headache worse. Brian comes running at me. "You called?" He says with a laugh. "I'd love to but look," I reply and turn around, Brian's eyes widen. "It's fucking huge!" I scream and Brian gets on his knees beside me. "Maybe Bianca can fix this? Should I call her?" He asks me. "Please do." I reply with a sigh as I walk away to our drag room. I carefully take off the dress and neatly fold it up. I take out all of my padding out of my pantyhose before taking it off and throwing it all to the side. I put on some boxers and walk back to the bathroom to take my makeup off at the same time Brian comes walking back. "She said we can come over around 3." He says and I nod. I sit down on the toilet and lean forwards. "My head is killing me!" I yell and I hear footsteps moving away from me. I sigh and just keep sitting like this until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Brian, like the angel he is, holding a glass of water and two aspirins. I eagerly grab them and put them in my mouth, I swallow them with some water and then chug the whole glass. "Thank you." I say to him and stand up, still kind of wobbly. He grabs ahold of me by my waist and keeps me standing still. He gives me a soft kiss and before I can pull away he deepens the kiss, I open my mouth slightly and put down the glass to move one hand up to the back of his head and one to his waist. One of his hands trails down to my butt and he gropes me, roughly but sweet. I pull my head back and we smile at eachother. "I'm starting to think you really are bisexual." I say with a giggle and he laughs with me. "Only for you." He replies and pecks my lips before walking away again.

After getting all my makeup off and getting dressed in just some tight black pants and a pink tee I walk downstairs holding my dress. My headache definitely faded away a little bit but it's still there. Brian's standing in the kitchen, making coffee. He turns around as he hears me coming down and spreads his arms once he notices I'm walking straight at him. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest. He comfortably rubs my back, laying his head ontop of mine. "I can go to Bianca alone if you want?" He asks me and I shake my head. "No I'll come, it's getting less already." I answer and he plants a kiss on top of my head. "We should probably leave, then. You took ages getting dressed." He says with a giggle and I let go of him to glance at him. He grabs my hand and walks with outside with me, locking our front door and walking to our car. He opens my door and guides me in. He gets in as well and starts the car. It's a long drive to Bianca so I'm kind of hoping I can get some sleep. I lay my chair back and lay my dress over my head to make it dark. I can feel Brian lay his hand on my leg, squeezing it softly. I smile and try to fall asleep, which luckily happens rather soon.

I feel something poke my side and as my eyes slowly open I pull away my dress from my face. I let out a yawn and look at Brian. "Morning sunshine." He says to me and I groan in response. My headache has only gotten worse from this nap and my stomach feels like it's twisted into a knot. I hear him chuckle and I open the door, letting myself literally roll out of the car. I get up and grab my dress, closing the car door before walking to Bianca's front door. I knock and every knock feels like a knife penetrating my skull. After a short while the door opens and Bianca greets us. She's wearing a tracksuit, which for some reason really fits her makeup and wig. "Hey bitches! Don't mind this, I have a gig later today and I just want to be comfortable." She says and we chuckle. "Last night hit you good, didn't it?" She asks me and snickers. "Shut up you whore." I reply and give her a hug. We walk inside and into the living room, only to be greeted by Danny who's laying on the couch. "Yes girl hi!" He excitingly yells at me. I slowly drag out a 'hey' and sit down next to him. I lay against him and he wraps an arm around me. I hear Brian and Bianca laugh. "So, show me the damage." Bianca asks at me and I hand her the dress. She holds it up and gasps once she sees how bad it is. "You really should drink less." Danny says to me and I hit his shoulder. "No worries, I'll have this fixed in no time." Bianca says to me and I sigh in relief.

About 20 minutes later Bianca hands me my dress back, I take it from her and lay it on my lap after inspecting it. I've moved over to sit next to Brian, or more slouching against him. They're chatting about life, gigs, other queens and more. Everything around me is spinning, I've never felt this bad before. "You sure you don't want anything to drink? Maybe a glass of wine? Beer?" Bianca asks me and I almost gag. "Please, I won't be having any for a long time." I reply and they all laugh. "We should probably head back home, Bax needs to be fed." Brian says to me and I nod in response. "Bax?" Danny asks and for the first time today I actually come alive to properly talk. "Yes! Brian bought me a dog." I reply as I turn to Brian, giving him a kiss. "Can I see?!" He asks excitedly and I pull out my phone to show him a picture. "He's adorable! Can we have one?" Danny asks Bianca and she rolls her eyes. "I'll buy you a goldfish." She says to him and Danny sticks out his tongue. We both stand up and walk to the front door. "Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver." I say to Bianca before walking outside. "No thanks, just be careful next time." Bianca replies and she gives me a kiss on my cheek. She and Brian hug and we say goodbye to Danny as we walk to our car. We get in and Brian starts the car, driving back home. We're driving for about 5 minutes when my phone goes off. I grab it and see Alaska's name on the screen:

T: Hey baby, what's up?   
A: Uh, can you come to the hospital? Alone?  
T: Is something wrong?   
A: Nothing's wrong, just come and see!

I hang up and turn to Brian. "What did she want?" He asks me. "She asked if I could come to the hospital but she didn't say why." I reply. "Should we go now?" He asks, ready to turn around. "Well, she asked if I could come alone." I say and I notice Brian frown out of confusion. "Want me to drop you off at their house so you can grab your car and go?" He asks and I nod. He turns the car around and drives towards their house. The ride there is silent, and we arrive there shortly. I get out of the car kind of wobbly and Brian leans in to look at me. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?" He asks me and I can see the concern in his eyes, adorable. "Yes baby, I'll be fine. I'll see you at home." I reply and blow a kiss before getting in my own car. I wait until Brian drives away before driving away myself. I drive towards the hospital rather quickly. As soon as I get there I walk past the counter towards the room where Aaron's laying. The door is closed and I'm hesitant on knocking. I shuffle around for a bit before I decide to knock. Justin opens the door and smiles weakly as he sees me. I give him a hug and he opens the door further for me to walk in. With a heart beating almost out of my chest, not knowing what to expect I walk inside. But as soon as I walk in I see Aaron hooked up to even more wires. I swallow and have a hard time holding back tears. "What's all this?" I softly ask and turn back to Justin. He sighs as his eyes meet mine. "He was dead for 4 minutes, Brian. They were able to get him back and he's stable again," He replies and sighs again. "But I wanted to ask you something." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "Will you stay here the night? I haven't had a good sleep ever since and knowing you're here will at least calm me down." He asks and I nod as fast as I can. "Sure! Anything for you, and for Aaron." I say as I turn back to him. "Thank you." Justin replies and grabs his stuff. I hug him again and look at him walk out of the door. I turn around and it now hits me I'm alone with Aaron for who knows how long. I pace back and forth in the room before I decide to call Brian:

K: Yes?   
T: Justin asked me to stay here the night, so you know where I am.   
K: Will you be able to handle that? Do you want me to come? Are dogs allowed in there?  
T: I'll be fine silly, you know that.

We talk for quite a while before I hang up and sit next to Aaron's bed. It's already evening and quite late. I inspect his body and all the wires. I frown as I realise that he can wake up, and when he does Justin's not here. I sigh, realising this was probably too much for me at the moment. My head is still killing me and I haven't eaten all day. I look at his hands, before I grab one to hold. He's warm, which makes a soft smile appear on my face. "You can wake up now, you've held us in fear for too long you ass." I say to him and chuckle. As I chuckle I ever so slightly feel his pinky twitch. My eyes widen and I look down at his hand before looking back up at him. I wait, hoping something more happens. Nothing. Just as I want to let go of his hand I feel it move again. My heartbeat speeds up and I look at his face. "Aaron?"


	16. Chapter 16

Trixie POV

"Aaron?" I stand up and move closer to him, holding his hand against my chest. "Aaron, please." I softly whisper. I let go of his hand and lay it next to him before pacing around the room, every once in a while looking at him. I sit down in a chair across the room, laying my elbow on the arm and my head against my head. I decide to close my eyes, think about happier stuff. Brian ofcourse pops up first, holding our dog in his hands. Next to him pop up Raja and Raven and behind them all the queens that were at the party. I chuckle to myself when I remember how I behaved. I open my eyes again and still see Aaron's lifeless body. I had so much hope when I felt his hand twitch but yet, nothing. I stand up and walk towards the window. It's very dark outside, only a few cars driving up and away from the hospital. I hear faint mumbling and try to make out what they're saying. I lay my ear against the cold glass and my eyes widen once I realise it's not from outside. I quickly turn around, and I'm greeted by Aaron's eyes a quarter of the way open. Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I rush towards him, scooting the chair closer and grabbing his hand again. "Aaron, can you hear me?" I softly ask him. His mouth opens ever so slowly but no sound comes out. My heart is beating like crazy and my vision keeps getting blurry. "Wh..ere...am..I?" He manages to drag out. "You're at the hospital baby, you were.. dead when I found you." I reply slowly so he can understand. I notice a tear escaping his eye and I wipe it away. "Don't cry, it's all fine, you're saved now." I say to him. As I want to let go of his hand to call a doctor he almost yanks me back. "Aaron I have to call a doctor, I won't leave the room." I reassure him and he slowly let's go of me. I walk towards the door and open it slowly, I peek into the hallway but there are no doctors to be seen. I notice a little button inside of the room so I decide to ring it, maybe someone will come. I close the door again and walk back over to Aaron and sit next to him. He doesn't look at me, he looks the opposite way. I want to grab ahold of his hand again and as I touch it he flinches, looking at me. "You're not mad?" He softly asks me. I don't know if I'm mad. He did break a promise again but I couldn't be mad at him in this position. I shake my head and a very weak smile forms on his face.

"Aaron Coady, isn't it?" A doctor asks as he walks inside of the room. Aaron looks at him and nods slowly. "Welcome back!," I frown at his comment, is this the time to be funny? "We're going to take your blood pressure and from that decide how long we'll keep you." He explains as he looks at his clipboard. He looks back up at us and smiles. "Your partner is free to stay as long as possible." He states before walking away. I open my mouth but can't get anything out before he's away. Aaron chuckles and I ever so carefully hit his arm. "You wish." I joke. A very friendly nurse walks in, ready to take Aaron's blood pressure. Aaron just lays there and let's it happen. The nurse walks away again after gaining all the information she needed. He'll probably have to stay here for a couple of days. We wait for the outcome in silence. The doctor comes back after what seems like an eternity. "Hello, Aaron. We've looked at your results and you're healthy, everything looks good but we've decided to keep you here for a week. You have to eat the meals we give you and you have to pee at least 3 times a day. Friends are welcome to come, at any time. Also, you'll receive medication which you have to take. " He states and we both nod before he walks away again, closing the door behind him. "What happened?" Aaron asks me all of a sudden. I have to swallow before I'm able to talk. "Justin called me one night, saying the house was a mess and when she went to your bedroom you were not waking up. So I went over there and when I found you laying in bed, lifeless and surrounded by bottles I made Justin call an ambulance. That's how you got here." I reply, slowly so Aaron can follow everything I'm saying. He just nods. "I can remember that night. I'm sor-" I gently cut him off. "Don't be sorry, I'm just very glad to see you with your eyes opened instead of closed." I say and Aaron surprisingly cracks a soft chuckle.

"Do you want me to call Justin?" I carefully ask. He looks at me with a shocked expression. "Does he know?" He asks. "He's been with you ever since you got here, in the ambulance, everything." I reply and Aaron carefully listens. "Okay." He says and I let go of his hand to grab my phone. I know Justin said he wanted a good sleep but I'm sure he wants to be here now Aaron's awake. I dial his number and call it. A very sleepy Justin picks up:

A: Uh, what time is it? Why are you calling?   
T: There's someone you might want to see.

It stays quiet for a god awful long time.

A: Is he awake?   
T: Mhm.   
A: Tell him I'm coming!

He hangs up and I put my phone away. "He's coming over. He'll be here soon." I say to Aaron and he nods. "Can I have water?" He asks me and I grab one of the little bottles of water, twist the cap off and hand it to Aaron. He has some trouble so I guide the bottle to his mouth and he takes it from there. Some water dribbles out the side and I wipe it away for him. I chuckle at his clumsiness but it'll soon fade. We sit in silence and for some reason, it's comfortable. Having Aaron next to me, awake and sometimes speaking to me is all I could ask for. I'm sure Justin is kind of pissed he wasn't here when he woke up but I can't help that.

Aaron has been doing better the longer he's been awake and I'm so proud of him. We're just talking as the door slowly opens, making a soft, cracking sound. We look at it and Justin's head pops out from behind it, it took quite some time for him to arrive. Aaron's expression is a mixture of happy and scared and I softly rub the back of his hand to assure him everything's fine. Justin slowly walks towards us, bags under his eyes and his hair a total mess but behind him is Brian. I look at Brian in confusion. Justin's standing next to the bed and they're looking at eachother in silence before Justin leans in to hug Aaron. I let go of his hand and watch Aaron slowly wrap them around him, closing his eyes. "I love you." Justin says to him and as he pulls himself back tears are rolling down his cheeks. Brian sits down next to me and I lay a hand on his leg whileJustin sits down opposite of us. "What are you doing here?" I ask Brian. "Justin called me and asked me to come with him, for him and Aaron but mostly for you." He replies and I smile at him before looking at Justin, who's smiling in reply. "Thank you." Justin says to me. I don't know what to say so I just smile like an idiot. The silence is comfortable and we're all just happy to be here, with Aaron. "I'm hungry." Aaron says, kind of impatient. We all laugh softly as he presses the button for when he wants someone to come. The same nurse walks into the room. "Yes?" She asks. "Can I have something to eat?" He asks her and she smiles. "Ofcourse." She replies and walks away again. "I want to get out of here." Aaron groans and Justin softly strokes his arm. "I know honey, but it's for your own well being that you stay here a little while." He replies and Aaron sighs.

Brian has been telling about the night we were invited over at Raja's place and Aaron has been laughing non-stop. It makes me happy to see but Brian's making a total fool of me and I'm going to make him pay for it when we're home. "You're such a mess when you drink." Aaron says to me, wiping s tear away from laughter. "I can't help it!" I reply and we all laugh again. "Yes you can, you're just easy." Brian says to me and sticks out his tongue. Justin 'oooh's and I glance at him. The nurse comes back with a pb&j sandwich and Aaron's face lights up at the sight of food. Justin cuts it up into pieces and feeds him, the most adorable thing I've seen in a while. Brian's holding my hand and I'm laying against his shoulder. Aaron eagerly eats, which all makes us very hopeful that he'll recover quickly. Once he's done Justin puts the plate away, as he turns back he has a serious look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "I just want to ask Aaron something." Aaron looks at us anf then at Justin, raising an eyebrow. Justin quickly hurries to his jacket that's hanging on the hook attached to the door and hurries back. All of our eyes widen when he does what none of us expected.

"Aaron Coady, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Trixie POV

Me, Brian and Justin all looked at Aaron who was looking back at us with the same shocked expression. Brian is squeezing my hand so tightly he might cause a bruise. "Baby?" Justin softly asks Aaron and he comes alive again. "I- You want to marry me?" He asks in disbelief. Justin nods and Aaron's mouth ever so slowly curls into a smile. "Yes. I will." He finally answers and Brian squeezes my hand even tighter than I thought was possible. I let out a short scream and they all look at me. Brian finally notices what he's doing and let's go of my hand, planting a kiss on the back of it before softly rubbing it. They all laugh as Justin and Aaron turn their attention to eachother again. Justin slides the ring onto Aaron's finger and they give each other a kiss. "Congratulations you two!" Brian says to them and they smile. "So when will you two get married?" Justin asks us. "Oh honey, I'm married to myself, he's just here for my pleasure honey." I reply in my white girl voice and attempt a tongue pop which this time actually works as I stand up and excitedly yell. Brian looks at me shocked and Aaron wipes away tears from laughter. Justin laughs and claps until a doctor comes in. "Excuse me, but it's 2 am. Everyone who's not the patient's partner, please leave." He says sternly and as he leaves we all laugh again. Brian stands up and grabs our jackets. He hands me mine and I give Justin a hug before giving Aaron one. "Thank you for everything." He says to me and I just nod. As we want to walk out of the room I hear Aaron call us back. "Yes?" I ask as we stick our heads into the room again. "We want to ask you something." He says to us and we walk back inside. "Ask away!" Brian says to him, he and Justin smile at eachother before turning at us again. "Will you two be our best men?" He asks us and I can barely hold in my scream as a high pitched squeal leaves my mouth. "Yes! We will!" I answer and look up at Brian, who's looking just as excited. Aaron chuckles at my behaviour and I rush towards him to give him one last hug. I hurry back towards Brian and we leave the room. He grabs ahold of my hand and swings it back and forth as we're walking towards the entrance.

We walk outside and towards my car, seeing he drove with Justin here. He lets go of my hand as I want to open my door and smacks my ass when he walks away to his side of the car. "Ow! Dick." I say to him and I hear him chuckle. "Only here for your pleasure, huh?" He says and I roll my eyes. "Don't be a dummy. You're also here to cook for me!" I reply and he bursts into laughter. We both get in and I start the car. "But really, that's not how you see me, right?" He asks and as I look at him I can see the concern in his eyes. "Are you serious? You're my whole world!" I reply and the look in his eyes changes to dreamy and in love. I lean in and give him a kiss. I drive away from the hospital towards home, my eyes kind of tired and my arms feeling they're going limp any time soon. Luckily we make it home safe and we get out of the car. He walks inside first and I walk after him, closing the door once inside and turning around. As I turn around I'm being pushed against the door and I'm looking straight into Brian's eyes. We look at eachother for a few seconds until our lips slam together. Our hands roaming our bodies, pieces of clothing being fiddled at in an attempt to take them off. As I pull on his shirt he grabs my wrists and holds them down. He takes his lips off of mine, pulls the belt out of his pants and wraps it around my wrist after he takes off my shirt, tightly securing it. I look at my wrists and then up at him, my wide eyes being paired with my rose coloured cheeks. "What's this?" I ask him, my tone playful. "I'm in control." Brian says sternly yet with a small grin, before pulling me forwards.

He pulls me towards the stairs and gives me a soft push to make me walk in front of him. He slaps my ass and I hurry up the stairs, waiting patiently when I'm there. He joins me and leans in to give me a kiss, as I want to do the same he pulls his head away and I'm left with frustration. Denial. Is that how he's going to play it? I groan softly and he pulls me forward again, towards the bedroom. Once there he pushes me onto the bed. He takes off his shirt and I admire his well toned body. "You look so fucking sexy." I say to him, my tone low. He holds his hand up to his ear and I blush softly. I know what he wants to hear. With his other hand he tells me to hurry up but I'm still keeping my mouth shut. He frowns and sits on the bed next to me. Before I know it he's laid me on his lap and roughly pulls my pants down, exposing my butt. There's a sharp sound of a slap as his hand makes contact with it. I bite my lip and close my eyes. The second spank is harder, almost harsh. I open my mouth and drag out a long moan. "P-Please-" He cuts me off by a third time. "Are you going to behave?" He asks me. He's treating me like a child and for some reason I'm completely okay with that. "Yes." I reply. He holds his hand up again as a warning. "...Daddy." I say and blush bright red. He smirks, he knows he has control and power over me. He lays me on the bed again and continues pulling my pants down together with my boxers. I shuffle around to help him and lay my head back as my half-hard erection springs out. He takes them off completely and throws them to the side before crawling ontop of me. He starts pampering my neck in kisses and soft bites, making a gasp escape my mouth. With his hand he reaches down and grabs ahold of my dick. I flinch at the contact but as he starts to stroke it every bit of tension drops and all my muscles relax. His other hand runs through my hair, sometimes grabbing ahold of my small hairs. He's good. He's almost too good. I arch my back and moan. "Bri-Brian, I'm.." I moan and he let's go of me, taking of his pants and boxers aswell. Out of the drawer he grabs a tiny bottle of lube and squirts some onto his hand. He sits on his kneels above me as he inserts two of his fingers inside of himself before he starts lowering himself down onto me, letting my dick slide inside of him. He gasps as he sits ontop of me and starts riding me in a slow tempo. We have a lot of eyecontact and it makes everything more intense. I start thrusting my hips up and down against the pace Brian is going in. The sound of skin hitting skin is filling the room as Brian speeds up. "Br..ian.. Trix- Fuck!" He moans out and him calling me Trix arouses me even more. I speed my thrusting up as Brian starts stroking his own dick. He throws his head back and I arch my back as we cum simultaneously, his cum shooting onto my belly and chest. He gets off me and lays down next to me, our legs tangled. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss, holding my face as he gives me a more passionate kiss. "I love you." I say with a chuckle as he kisses me again.

After we're all cleaned up again we ordered some food and are now eating it on the couch. "I wonder how Aaron is." I suddenly say, scooping a spoon full of food into my mouth. "You saw how he was doing, he was a lot better than before. Aaron's a strong man, he'll get over this." Brian replies and I smile. Brian throws a piece of chicken onto the ground for Bax who happily eats it. "You spoil him too much. You don't even spoil me that much!" I say to him and Brian gasps. "I don't spoil you? What we just did was spoiling you!" He replies and I laugh. "By making me call you daddy?" I say and he smirks at me. "You love that you have a daddy." He replies and I softly blush. He notices that and starts chuckling. Once dinner is done and cleaned we're cuddling on the couch with our dog trying to find a movie to watch. "I want to watch Black Swan." I lazily say. "You've watched that movie how many times? 15? 17?" He replies and I punch his chest. "Hairspray?" Brian suggests and I agree on it. We watch it, he's playing with my hair. I sometimes look up at Brian, noticing every detail on his face. His amazing cheekbones, his sharp jawbones. Brian is amazing, I don't know how I deserve to have him. I lay my head against his chest and slowly drift to sleep.

Katya POV

Things have been going great, Aaron has been released from the hospital and they're planning the wedding, getting a lot of help from us. Except seeing them being so busy with it makes things between Brian and me a tad bit awkward. We keep walking past eachother whenever we're at their house and whenever someone asks us about our future plans we just laugh and brush it off. I want to marry Brian, I honest to god do, but I don't want to propose while Aaron and Justin are planning theirs. It just doesn't seem right to me. "Brian?" I ask while I walk back towards the living room with mail in my hands. I look up from the pile in my hands and notice he's not even listening to me, he's too busy gaming. "Briaaaan?" I ask again, no response. I scoff and go stand in front of him. "Babe?" I ask once again and he finally looks up at me. "Yes?" He asks, pausing his game and laying his controller away. "Oh, so you do have time for me." I mutter under my breath. "The wedding invitations have arrived." I say and sit down next to him. I hand him his and he opens it carefully, so do I. "October 13? But that's in like, a month?" He says and I look as surprised. "Have they planned everything already? They must teach me to plan that quickly." I say and Brian chuckles. "You're not that bad a planning, are you?" Brian asks me and I shrug. "I just don't know when the right time to do something is." I reply and he raises an eyebrow. "Example?" He says to me and I blush ever so softly. "I mean, you know, right? Just, stuff. At the right time. You get what I mean!" I reply, stuttering and all. Brian just looks at me and when our eyes meet he bursts into laughter. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He says with a wink before leaning in and giving me a kiss, turning back on his game. I just sit next to him and watch him. The little veins on his temples twitch ever so often, his eyes shoot from left to right and his tongue is slightly sticking out of his mouth.

I lay down with my head on his lap after a while, closing my eyes. "Uh uh, no sleeping. We're going suit shopping in a while." Brian says and I open my eyes. "Do we get to share a fitting room?" I ask him and he laughs. "Yeah, and have you assaulting me there and then? No way." He replies and looks down at me with a smirk. "Don't talk dirty to me, you whore." I say and stick out my tongue. "Or?" He asks me. "You'll find out in the fitting room." I reply and get off from the couch. As I look back at Brian I notice he's blushing softly. I laugh and walk upstairs to put on some better clothes. As I'm standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear, I want to call Aaron and see what he thinks when is the best time to do it. But won't it be weird? So quick after their proposal? I sigh and pull out one of my nicest pairs of jeans and a limited edition Katya & Trixie shirt. I do my hair and put on a tiny bit of foundation, just enough to cover up some blemishes. I walk back downstairs and see Brian leaning against the wall, jacket on and phone in hand, ready to go. "God, you take forever." He says and rolls his eyes. "I just want to look extra good for you, and next to you." I reply and Brian gasps. I unlock the front door and open it for him to walk out first. He walks towards the car and starts it while I lock the house. I walk to the car as well and sit next to Brian. "Don't I look good?" He suddenly asks me. "Ofcourse you do dummy, you look stunning." I reply and lean in, giving him a kiss on his lips. Instead of pulling my lips away I move them to his neck, sucking on the skin lightly. I can hear him groan and grumble. My hand roams over his chest, down towards the waistband of his jeans. "B-Bri- Brian!" He suddenly yells and I let his skin pop free from my mouth. "Yes?" I innocently ask. He glances at me and I just smile. "You're so hopeless." He says with a chuckle and finally drives away. "Says who? Look in the mirror baby." I reply and his eyes widen at my comment. He looks in the mirror and hits me as soon as he sees the hickey in his neck. "God damnit Brian! I told you, no more!" He says angrily, making me chuckle. "They just look good on you!" I reply and he scoffs.

"Are we there yet?" I drag out, slouching in my car seat. "Almost, we'll get ice cream when we're there and are done, okay?" Brian says to me and my face lights up. "Yes! I want sprinkles, and chocolate!" I reply and he laughs. After what seems like forever he stops the car in front of a huge building, mannequins with suits on standing in the windows. We both get out and walk inside, only to be greeted by a man almost immediately. "Hello! Welcome to buy-a-suit, not to be confused with rent-a-suit. We don't want it back. Really." The man says and we both laugh. "Good afternoon, we're here for fitting and potentially buying." Brian says to him and he leads us further. He shows us a few of his best suits, we have quite a large budget. He shows me a beautiful light blue suit and I'm instantly sold. As I try it on in the fitting room and look at myself in the mirror I feel amazing. I walk out of the fitting room and Brian's eyes sparkle the second he sees me. "That looks so good! You look so good!" He says to me and I smile widely. "Thank you! I feel amazing!" I say and strike a few poses. Brian laughs and asks the man for a moment alone. I raise an eyebrow but as soon as the man walks away Brian walks towards me and pushes me into the tiny room. He closes the curtain and pushes me against the wall before tightly pressing his lips against mine. The kiss turns into a making out session quickly and one of my hands trails towards his head, grabbing his short brown hairs. I earn a groan from Brian, who's hands are moving down my stomach. He pulls his lips away from mine and licks them, the heat in my cheeks rising. I let go of his hairs and firmly grope his butt. He lets out a soft moan, just soft enough just we can hear it. His hand has reached my crotch and he starts palming me through the pants. "Brian.." I drag out, groaning.

He gets on his knees and unbuttons my pants, sliding it down to my ankles. my erection is standing straight, pushing agaisnt the fabric of my boxers. His fingers grab ahold of them and slide them down as well. My breathing speeds up as Brian's soft hand makes contact with my dick, stroking it as he looks up at me. I look back down at him and bite my lip, thrusting in his hand. He grins and wraps his mouth around it. He starts bobbing his head back at forth, his tongue swirling around my erection. He takes my whole length, gagging slightly. The sight of him gagging is close to pushing me over the edge and it doesn't take long for me to shoot my cum down his throat. He looks up at me as he swallows and wipes his lips before pulling both my boxers and pants up. "I hate you." I whisper at him and he just smirks. We walk out of the fitting room just to be greeted with the same man. "Ah, yes. That suit does strange things to people." He says with a chuckle and we both blush.

Brian and I both pay for the suits we chose and walk towards the car. We get in and drive to the nearest ice cream shop. We both get a cone, I get bubblegum and Brian gets blood orange sorbet, both our favorite colours. We sit down and just enjoy the view, eachother and our ice cream. "Can I have a lick of yours?" Brian asks and I nod, holding the cone to his mouth. He licks but some ends up on his nose. I lean in and lick it off, stealing a kiss from him as I sit normally again. "Will you be able to resist me at the wedding with that suit on?" I ask him and he laughs. "I'm sure they have a bathroom with stalls at the location." He replies and we both laugh before both our laughs turn into smirks. "I really hate you sometimes." I say and take a bite of my cone. "You may hate me, but you love the feeling of my mouth." He replies and I almost choke. "You're the worst! Absolutely the worst!" I almost yell and hit him against his arm a couple of times, he laughs loudly. Once we're both calm again we lean in to give each other a kiss, but instead I push my chewed up cone against his lips. "Okay, bye, not doing this." He says and stands up to walk away. I burst out into laughter, but quickly get up to chase him. I do really love this idiot.


	18. Chapter 18

Trixie POV

The wedding is tomorrow and everything is done, everyone can just relax and wait for it. Brian has been wearing his suit a lot, it fits him so strangely perfect. "I really thought they would've done a drag wedding." Brian says as he walks inside of the living room, comfy clothes clinging to his body. "Most of the guests will come in drag." I reply and smile at him. "Really? I didn't see that on the invitation." He says and sits next to me. "Because we got special invitations. We're best men, remember?" I reply and give him a kiss. "So, who's going to do the speech?" He asks and we both just stare at eachother. "I mean, I don't have a probl-" "Great! Thanks for taking one for the team." Brian cuts me off. He normally doesn't have an issue with speaking for large crowds, but weddings have always made Brian iffy and insicure. I decide to just let it go and shake it off. Luckily I already prepared a speech, so we can just have a relax day today.

At least, that's what I thought. Brian's phone rings and he picks up. "Hello? Raja! Hey baby!" He almost yells and stands up to walk through the living room as he speaks. I follow his every move with my eyes. "A gig? With who?" He suddenly says and I raise an eyebrow. "I'll ask, hold up." He says and turns to me. "You up for a gig tonight? With Raja, Manila, Jinkx, Ivy, Trinity and Aja?" He asks me. "Sounds fun, sure!" I reply. I haven't had a gig in ages, and seeing some of the girls is always fun. "Alright baby, see you tonight. Yes, we'll be on time. No, we won't forget." I hear him say before hanging up. I laugh softly, I love how Raja knows Brian's such a klutz and it's even worse as Katya. I decide to test him. "So what's planned for tonight?" I casually ask as I turn on the TV. "Uhhh.. Nothing?" He says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "No! The gig! We have a gig!" He shouts, laughing. "You hung up a second ago!" I say to him and he laughs even harder. He plops back on the couch, laying himself against me. "They're doing this thing with two queens from season 3, two from season 5, two from season 7 and two from season 9. It sounds like a lot of fun!" He explains and I just listen to him, playing with his hairs. "It's nice of her to think about us. I mean, we are the most fun queens from our season." I reply and Brian laughs. "I thought Trixie was horrible, but you're honestly even worse as Brian." He says and I hit his chest.

As I'm sitting in front of the mirror, doing my makeup, I suddenly smell food, pasta to be precise. I do some last touches and hurry myself down. "Do I smell my favorite dish?" I excitedly ask and Brian turns around. He screams at me as he sees only my face beat to death. "Dear god, I thought my uncle Bonnie was going to kill me." He says and I gasp. "Did you just call me a clown?" I spurt out with a chuckle. "No, that'd be an insult to clowns." He simply replies and scoops up a nice portion for me. "I'll get you back you, you, rotted cunt." I softly say to him and grab my plate, sitting down at the table. Brian quickly joins me and we start eating. "Your makeup looks good today baby." Brian says and I smile. "Thank you! I tried this new blush which is a mixture of two eyeshadows." I say in my best white girl voice. I don't have any lipstick on yet because I know I'd eat. "Can you do my makeup?" Brian suddenly asks me and I look at him. "For real? Just as Katya or Katya as Trixie?" I ask him. "Just as Katya, but I want to see how you'd do me." He replies and I smirk at him. "You know I only receive." I quickly reply and he laughs loudly, almost choking on his pasta. "Sure, I'll do your makeup." I say and lean in to give him a kiss. He smiles at me and we just continue to eat, in silence. Peaceful silence.

Once we're done and the dishes are washed we head upstairs. Brian quickly takes a seat on this high bar stool in front of the mirror. I drag the other stool closer to him and grab my makeup. I begin with the gluestick, gluing down the little bit of eyebrow he has left. "Please don't make me ugly." He says with a chuckle. "Well, if you start like that maybe I will make you ugly." I reply, putting the gluestick down. I grab a light shade of foundation and apply it on the bottom half of his face. I do his foundation the same way I do mine, except for the cheeks and the chinstrap. I then continue with the contour. I really make his jawbones pop. Once that's done I do his eyes, a nice smokey eye. "God, you're so handsome." I mutter under my breath. "Are you just saying that because you somehow messed up?" He replies, chuckling as I apply a pair of lashes onto his. "No! Look at yourself!" I say and finish gluing on the other pair of lashes. Brian turns around and looks into the mirror. He gasps loudly and looks at himself from every angle. "I am gorgeous!" He says as he looks back at me. I lean in and give him a soft kiss. He hops off the chair and chooses a nice lip colour before applying it onto his lips. I do the same, using my usual light pink lipstick. "Can you choose an outfit for me?" I ask Brian, who's now transformed into Katya. She walks towards me and looks with me through my clothes. She picks out a sort of pink kimono, paired with some light pink heals and a frilly white denim jacket. I put on my clothes after I put on some tights and my padding. As I glue down my wig and look into the mirror I instantly smile. Katya comes standing behind me in her red, Russian, latex catstuit and wraps her arms around me. "Mother, my girlfriend is a clown again." She softly says and we both laugh. "At least I'm a good looking clown." I say with a wink before turning around in her grip, grabbing ahold of her face carefully as I press my lips against hers. I pull my head back and frown as I see the light pink stains on her lips. "I always forget I'm wearing lipstick!" I groan, making Katya laugh. 

As we're in the car on our way to the club we're performing at we're both really excited. "I can't wait to see Raja again." I say and Katya nods. "And Trinity! That bitch was fierce on her season!" She replies and we both scream like fangirls. After what seemed like forever we drove towards the back of the building and the first we could see is Aja's huge orange wig. "Don't tell me she's doing princess Disastah." I said with a soft laugh. "If she does, it's actually going to be a disaster. Like literally." Katya replied and we both laugh. We park the car and get out. As soon as we get out of the car I hear yelling and see Raja and Manila running at me. "You look fucking flawless mama, werk!" Manila yells at me and I give them both a hug. We walk towards the rest while chatting. "Oh my god! Linda Evangelista!" I say to Aja and she holds her hands above her eyes, looking around. "Where?! I can't see Valentina anywhere!" She replies and everyone laughs. The backdoor opens and we see Ivy. Behind Ivy comes out Jinkx in all of her grace. I scream at her and she screams back at me. We hug eachother tightly and kind of agressive. "Bitch you look amazing!" I say to her and she smiles. "And you don't look a day older than Bianca." She replies, making everyone laugh while I pull a shocked expression. "So trixya is actually canon, huh?" She asks us, as she asks I feel Katya's arm around my waist. I look up at Katya and smile at her before looking back at Jinkx. "This one night stand turned out to be more than that, yeah." I say and she chuckles. "The body has arrived!" A voice yells. "Kimora?" Aja jokes and an angry Trinity suddenly comes running around the corner. "Bitch." She says to Aja. We all walk inside and towards our assigned dressing rooms. "Who put me with Trinity?" Manila asks and Raja raises an eyebrow. "Who am I paired with then?" Raja asks. Katya raises her hand. "Being paired with the daddy of drag is such a blessing." She says and I nudge her side. As I walk to my assigned dressing room I notice I'm not paired with anyone. "Why am I alone?" I ask and everyone shrugs. "Manila and Trinity, me with Jinkx and Ivy, Raja and Katya and you. That's how they're assigned I guess." Aja says and I just shake it off.

"Trixie, you're up with Katya in 5." A voice yells outside of my door. I have just been slouching on my couch the whole time here. "Alright." I lazily drag out. Why don't I have an assigned dressing room buddy? Are they going to prank me? Somethings definitely going on that Kat knows about. I pull myself up from the couch and touch up my makeup for the last time before finally stepping out of my room. "I thought you died." Raja says to me. "I literally have just been laying on my couch from being so fucking bored for half an hour. My own funeral would be more exciting." I reply and she laughs. Katya suddenly grabs my arm and drags me along. "Why the hurry?" I ask as I run along. "We're up in 3 minutes!" She replies and I run a little faster.

"Thank you for coming! And also, don't forget to check us out on youtube! We hope you had an UNHhhhbelievably good time here!" I say and Katya and I both drag out the UNHhhh. I turn around to walk off stage but I suddenly hear Katya talking so I turn around again. "I still have something to say!" She says and walks over to me, grabbing my hand. "So I thought, this dirtbag needed some extra attention, and I've been thinking how I could give her that little extra bit." She drags my to the middle of the stage. My hand is tightly clamped around my mic as my eyes shoot from left to right. "Trixie," She starts. "We've been friends for so long, and even partners for quite some time, right?" She asks me and I nod slowly. "What's better than that? Nothing, you'd think right? Wrong!" She says and turns to the audience who cheer. Then, Katya turns to me again, grabs my hands and gets on one knee. "No! You fucking cunt!" I whisper to him, trying not to get too emotional. "Brian, you're the reason I wake up with a smile, the reason I finally feel at peace with myself, the reason I still do splits in my mid thirties, but will you be the reason for me to always be by your side? Will you marry me?" She asks me and I swallow. "I.."


	19. Chapter 19

Trixie POV

I don't know what happened to me. Every emotion came to me at the same time. I want to marry Katya, I really do. As I look around me I notice the audience is looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I look back down at Katya, who's now looking like he's afraid. ".I.." I start again, making everyone gasp. "..do." I say and Katya's eyes tear up as she slides the ring around my finger before standing up and wrapping her arms around me. As she pulls back I grab ahold of her face before slamming my lips against hers. Once done we walk off stage towards the other girls. I keep smiling down at my hand while Katya's holding the other one. "Congratulations you guys!" Trinity yells at us, wrapping her arms around us at the same time. The other girls congratulate us as well. "Sooo, how does it feel to be engaged?" Raja asks us, we look at eachother and laugh. "It literally just feels the same, except your ring finger is heavier." I reply and the other girls laugh as well. We walk towards the dressing rooms and I'm hit with the reality I'm alone in a room. "Kat, can you please join me? there's enough room for 4 in there and I don't want to die from boredom again." I yell at her from across the room and within a minute she comes running at my room with all of her stuff piled up in her hands. She lays her stuff down and organises it before walking to the door and locking it. "You're locking it? For what? For Raja stealing one of your mascara's?" I say with a giggle. "Okay but for real, she already stole like 4!" Katya replies. "but no, not for her. We're engaged, we deserve some privacy." She softly says as she gets behind me in the mirror.

She wraps her arms around my tummy, her tickling fingers crawling up and down my stomach. "Baby.." I softly whisper as I close my eyes and push my back against Katya's front. She hums in my ear, sending a tickling vibration through me. "We can't.. Shouldn't.. Not here.." I slowly drag out while Katya's fingers are doing their job, turning me on and making my knees weak. "But you want to." Katya whispers into my ear, and the second she whispers it I turn around in her grip, push her against the wall and slam my lips against hers. Her hands trail down my body all the way to my butt. I feel her fingers digging into me, giving me even more of a rush. Our faces pull apart and for a second we're looking at eachother, breathing heavily before both walking towards the couch where Katya pushes me onto it. She takes off her catsuit and once it's off enough just let's it dangle down to her ankles. "Have you been holding back an awkward boner the whole time?" I ask her and she starts to blush. She does some awkward pose with her legs and before I know it her erection springs free. I eagerly wrap my lips around it, close my eyes and start to slowly bob my head back and forward. After a little bit I can feel Katya gently grab ahold of her mouth, and within seconds she's stuffing her dick down my throat. I open my eyes and notice tears had been forming. I look up at Katya who's biting her lip. After a few more thrusts she pulls herself out of my mouth. I swallow and wipe my lips while fiddling with my kimono and my panties. Katya pulls me up and turns me around on the couch, pulling my pantyhose, padding and panties while while holding my kimono up. I look back at Katya who's stroking her dick, looking down at me. I bite my lip as she's coming closer and inserts herself into me. She lays her hands on my hips and starts thrusting in quite a quick pace. I have a hard time staying silent so I bite down on one of the pillows. Slapping sounds are filling the room, and each slap on my butt is making my eyes roll more into the back of my head.

My moans keep becoming louder and louder, after a while Katya pulls the pillow out of my mouth and her own hand over my mouth. She slows down her pace and leans over me, close to my ear. "I really need you to be silent, unless you want one big orgy happening." She says to me, her voice husky and deep. The image she left in my head only turns me on more, making me move in the opposite way Katya's moving into me. Her other hand gently wraps around my throat, applying minimal pressure since my mouth is already covered and she speeds up her pace a lot. Her skin hitting my skin is the only thing I'm hearing right now, my ears have stopped working, my eyes are watery and barely any air is coming through my throat. As I'm about to grab Katya's hands to pull them away I feel something taking over me. An immense rush of pleasure is putting my body in a trance as my climax is coming closer. Katya's breathing is stuttering and she squeezes a tiny bit more as she shoots her warm, gooey cum inside of me. Seconds later it's my turn, and the most amazing feeling takes over me as I grab ahold of my own dick, stroking it and almost immediately my cum shoots against the couch. Katya's grip on me loosens as she pulls out of me. I finally turn myself around and lay like a starfish on the couch. "You okay?" Katya jokingly asks me. Wiping some sweat from her forehead while taking off her wig. "I feel.. Reborn. I like that kinky side of yours." I reply, still breathing heavily. "You do?" She asks and I nod as I stand up and walk towards her. "Maybe a bit more than I expected." I reply, smacking her ass as I walk away to the tiny shower room.

Once we both have all of our stuff and are clean we walk outside of the room, where every other queen was waiting for us. I have eyecontact with Manila and she smirks at me, making me blush softly. "The newly engaged had some fun?" Jinkx asks us, making everyone else go 'oooooh'. "Didn't think that couch in there could get any grosser, I was so wrong." Brian replies and I hit his shoulder, making him and everyone else laugh. "I love how embarrassed you are about this subject sometimes." Raja says to me and wraps an arm around me. I do the same and we walk outside like this. Brian and I both smoke a cigarette with some of the others before driving away. "I really liked the show, a really lovely audience." Trinity says we all agree. "I remember one gig Trix and I did, one girl had to be carried away because she wouldn't stop trying to get into the meet and greet room, highly convinced she and Trixie were married." Raja says to me and I immediately start laughing. "Later that night I heard from the security she tried to bribe them. She actually offered to go down on her knees if that would let her through." I add to it and Aja scream-laughs, clapping loudly. "We should go though, it's time for dinner and I'm starving." I say to Brian and he eagerly nods. We give everyone a hug and walk away to our cars. We put the luggage in the trunk and sit down in our seats. Brian starts the car and drives away. I keep staring down at the silver and gold band that's around my finger. "You like it?" He suddenly asks me. "I love it. Isn't this the one I saw and almost cried when I saw the price?" I ask and he nods, chuckling. "I managed to get it for less. The lady there was really easy to play." He says and I hit him softly. "Not even paying the actual price for me. Douchebag." I reply. "But really," Brian starts and I look at him. "What was that back there?" He asks and my heart almost sinks into my shoes. "Were you hesitating?" He asks. "No! Dear god if anything I wasn't doubting! If anything, I was just a little bit baffled by the whole situation and, froze." I reply and he nods. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. But, I have another surprise for you." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "Did you already go ahead and adopt a child or something?" I reply and he laughs. "No! You'll see tomorrow." He says and I just smile.

We got dinner at a vegetarian takeaway place and drove home to eat it there. After we ate we went upstairs, both very tired from the show. We wake up the next morning all tangled up. We can't ever sleep like a normal couple, we always end up ontop and almost inside eachother. I groan loudly and try to get out of Brian's killing headlock. I push him off me and he rolls off the bed, a scream coming out of him as he rolls off. His head pops up besides the bed and I chuckle. "Morning pig." I say to him, my voice all cranky. "Morning trashbag." He replies and rubs his eye while standing up. I get out of bed as well and we both start to get ready in the bathroom. "You know I'm going to molest you if you wear that suit, right?" I ask him and he nods. "Remember, there's a reason I bought it." He replies and I almost choke on my toothbrush.

After we're all dressed up and neat we walk outside, where a limousine is waiting for us. We're being driven to the wedding location and my stomach is doing multiple flips since I'm so nervous. It doesn't take long to get there, we can already see a lot of queens. When we get out of the limo one of the first people I spot is Sharon. There's only two odd things about her. She's in drag and not wearing a dress. "Is that Sharon?" I ask Brian and point at her. Brian starts stuttering and his eyes get wide. "Uh, no? Yes? Why's she in drag? No, that's not her, come." He says and quickly pulls me to the large building where makeup gets touched up. Before I know it I'm being seperated from Brian and put in a seperate room, alone. "Really? Again?!" I yell to the outside, but no response. I sigh and walk in circles until the door opens and see Sharon. "Sharon? Aren't you supposed to stand at the end of the aisle?" I ask her and she smiles. "Change of plans, you ready?" She simply asks and I can't do anything other than nod. She links arms with me and walks towards two big doors. "I'm just so confused. Everyone's acting so weird! You're not in a dress, me and Brian are sepera-" I'm being cut off by the two doors flying open. As I look inside the room I see all of our friends and sisters sitting in the room and Brian standing before the altar. "Why are you standing there? Where's Alaska?" I ask him but he doesn't reply. Suddenly Alaska walks past me in a beautiful dress and a basket filled with rose petals. Then it hits me. I'm the one who's walking the aisle today.


	20. The End!

Katya POV

As the doors fly open I see Brian linking arms with Sharon, looking confused. I softly giggle in myself; what am I doing to the poor man? "Where's Alaska?" I hear him ask and I snap out of my thoughts again. I knew he'd ask that, that would be Alaska's cue, which it is. She walks by holding a basket full of flower petals, throwing some on the ground here and there as she walks towards the altar. Alaska winks at me and I wink back once she's all the way here and standing behind me. Everything's the same, how the wedding is planned, who's invited, only Brian and I are getting married and Sharon and Alaska are best (wo)men. I notice Brian talking to Sharon, the expression of his face a mixture between shocked and confused. Then, the music starts to play and Brian's eyes immediately meet mine. I slowly nod at him and he violently shakes his head, as a joke. Sharon starts to walk meaning Brian has to walk as well. They walk slowly, and with every step they take my heart starts beating faster. Brian looks good, he looks ridiculously good and he's about to be mine forever. I look at Sharon who's smiling at me, a smile that says 'everything will be okay'. I smile back at her, having a hard time holding back tears. I look at the audience, all of our good friends. I notice Alyssa immediately, who's using tissues like crazy. I see Raja and Raven, who are both wiping away a single tear. As I look in front of my again, I see Brian standing there. "Did you run the last bit of the aisle?" I ask him softly and he snickers. Sharon has let go of him and went to stand behind Alaska. I wipe away a tear as well and laugh softly. "No baby don't cry, you know I'll cry too!" Brian says to me and I smile. "I'm sorry," my voice cranky. "I just really like you." I say and swallow. Brian blushes softly.

Trixie POV

"So do you." I say to him and he blushes softly. I stand in front of him and he grabs ahold of my hands. His hands feel softer than ever before as I softly brush over his knuckles with my finger. The vicar takes his place and smiles at the both of us. I can't believe that all this time I've been planning my own wedding, but most of all I can't believe I'm going to marry the love of my life. "Brian Firkus," The vicar starts speaking. "Will you take Brian McCook as your husband?" He asks after his little talk. "I do." I say as I stare into Brian's eyes. He says the same to Brian and asks him the same question. "I do." Brian says after inhaling deeply. He slides the ring around my finger and I hold my breath as I look at it. "You may now kiss." He says and instantly Brian's arms wrap around me as his lips crash against mine. He opens his lips and do I, making his tongue snakes inside of my mouth. The kiss turned out to last longer as expected, as our faces pull away from eachother and we look at the audience we see multiple people cheering, waving their soaked napkins in the air. I look back up at Brian and so does he. "I love you." I softly say to him. "I love you too." He softly says back, smiling widely.

I walk out of the toilet stall and back towards the table where me and Brian and our closest friends are standing. Sharon can't stop crying and Raja keeps congratulating me. "You two are so perfect!" Sharon whines as more tears roll down her cheek as I've joined the table again. "Sharon, baby, come." Alaska says to her and walks away to somewhere private. "We have another special surprise for you." Raja suddenly says to me, making me snap out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask her. "A special surprise. It's coming soon." She says and winks at me. I look at Brian in confusion but he just shrugs. I take another sip of my cocktail as I look around. It really was a perfect day, everything was planned really well and there weren't any flaws. I suddenly feel an arm snake around my waist and as I look next to me I see Brian. "We're married now." I say to him and he looks down at me. "Yup. It's for real now." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I just," I say and Brian raises an eyebrow. "You're so bad at planning stuff, how did you do all of this?" I ask him and he starts laughing. "That's the special surprise! The real planner of this wedding is coming soon." He replies and My jaw almost drops. "So the things we planned for what was supposed to be Sharon and Alaska's wedding was not true?" I ask him. "Some things were. Some ideas you came with I thought were really neat and told the creator about." He replies. I don't know what to say so I just stand there, staring. He chuckles and pulls me closer.

After some guests already left the sort of after party and we've started cleaning up I suddenly see Raja walk away really fast. "Where does she think she's going?" I ask the others. "Your surprise must've arrived." Brian says. I sigh and go back to throwing paper plates in plastic bags. "Mr. McCook?" A voice suddenly says and out of reflex Brian and I both turn around. As we look around we see RuPaul and Michelle Visage walking towards us. I look at Brian who's smiling like crazy before I look back at RuPaul who's now standing in front of me. "I knew it. I knew you two would get married." He says to me and I can't do anything other than make soft squeaky noises. "Congratulations, really. It makes me happy that my girls are happy. You two will really make a big difference in this community." He says and I just nod. "We have a gift for you two, from us two to you two." Michelle adds. "But didn't you already plan the wedding?" I ask them. "Yes, we did, but this is something more personal." Michelle says and I raise an eyebrow. "We've provided everything you need for a 10 day vacation. Hotel is booked, everything is managed. Flight is over 2 days at 7 in the morning." Ru says and I smile widely. "Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. "Paris!" Ru and Michelle say together. I look at Brian and we simultaneously yell out of joy. "Need help packing?" Ru asks me in his weird voice. "Beat it queen!" I reply, making him laugh. He gives me and Brian a kiss on the cheek before walking away again. "He always makes such awkward short visits." I say and I hear the rest laugh.

I swing open the door of our house after a long day. "Finally homeeee!" I say, dragging out the 'e'. I hear the door click closed behind us and a pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I lean my head back into the crook of his neck, Brian leans down as well and plants a kiss on my lips. We walk towards the living room where he lets go of me. I walk towards our stereo and put on the song we had at our wedding. I walk back Brian and grab his hands in mine. "Our dance didn't last long enough." I softly say as I scrape my throat. He lays his hand on my hip and I lay mine on his shoulder. Our other hands we hold in the air, interlaced. Like this we dance through the living room, music filling the room. I move closer to him and lay my head against his chest. He lays his head ontop of mine after planting a kiss on my head. When the song softly fades away I pull myself away from him. "Isn't it really weird to have two of the same Brian's?" Brian says to me after letting go of me. "Hmm.. Brian Firkus-McCook?" I say and chuckle softly. "That can work, yeah. I still want people to know you're officially mine!" He says as he walks up the stairs and I quickly hurry after him. "Officially yours? Wasn't I always, Daddy?" I say to him and he instantly stops to turn around, a grin on his face. I walk up the stairs and straight into his arms. "You've come around, huh? That's good." He says to me as he guides us to the bed. My cheeks are a bright shade of red as he pushes me onto it. "It's because of that damn suit." I say to him and he smirks, crawling ontop of me. He starts kissing my neck and grinding on me. "Brian.. We really need to start packing." I say to him, gasping and squirming underneath him. "Packing will come later, first I want to do you."


End file.
